Confusion is all she said
by WillieNelson09
Summary: She wants to forget him. He needs to tell her something. They both find shocking news. Could this perfect November day get any worst? HinaKiba
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First fanfiction, please review and tell me what you think.

I began to feel lost. To come to think of it, it was shortly after he left.

As I was walking to school in the nice November weather. It was snowing. Not heavy, but light and it felt nice. Though my stomach started to feel quite uneasy that morning, like butterflies. No more like I was coming down with the flu.

I got to school. No sight of him. I've been avoiding Kiba for a couple months now. The thought of him makes me uneasy. I went to my locker and then to my first class, I saw him sitting there. I never see him in the morning, he always skipped first class. Why was he here? I started to feel sick.

All the feelings I thought I left at home came rushing back. Just at the sight of him. I began to feel the need to throw up. So I started running. I ran out of the classroom and into the washroom. I think you can guess on what happened next.

After I was done in the washroom, I went to the nurse and complained about my flu like symptoms.

"Can you please let me sleep in here till the end of class?"

She replied "There's a bed over there you can use."

I didn't argue I just went straight to bed. Shortly after I fell asleep, I started dreaming. Dreaming about his smile and how he made me feel inside. Then I woke up. I didn't want to dream about him. Then I went to the rest of my classes. Luckily I only had one class with him.

As the day went on it was finally after school. My friend TenTen was running after me and yelled "Hold up I need to talk to you," I stood there waiting for her. She finally caught up to me and said "Where'd you go after you ran out of class first period?"

"I wasn't feeling to well so I laid in bed in the nurses office."

TenTen whispered to me."What if-"

"Shhhh, don't say anything."

Come to think of it I realized I also only had one class with TenTen as well. She interrupted my thoughts.

"Well another reason I'm looking for you is because Kiba's looking for you."

"Come on, I don't want to see him today." Even hearing his name made me weak. I couldn't stand him after what happened a couple of months ago.

"Well he said it's something important and he'll be by the main gate," she looks at her cellphone "like now!".

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see him, well see ya later TenTen." I lied.

I didn't want to see him at all. My feelings toward him were anger. Anything about him made me angry and weak all at once. I grabbed my phone out of my backpack and looked at the time. It read 3:26. I think Kiba wanted to meet me six minutes ago. I continued walking and was almost at the main gate. I thought if I took the long way here, he wouldn't be standing, waiting for me still. My stomach started to hurt again. It was like he was a disease. Every time I saw him I felt like throwing up.

Well I put my headphones in and blasted the song "Goodbye" by Avril Lavigne. That's all I wanted from him, I wanted him to finally be out of my life. I couldn't stand the thought of us being together. The old me probably would've been screaming at the thought of us being together. Now things have changed and I can't do it. I guess the things that has happened between us made me change my mind. I looked at the main gate again, he was still standing there waiting for me.

Then I gathered enough power in my body and started walking again. The thought of him made me feel uneasy. I didn't want think about him, let alone see him. As I was getting closer my knees started to feel week, my breath was getting shorter and shorter. I couldn't take the pain of seeing him

"Hey, Hinata wait up!"

I walked right pass him and now my iPod was playing "I'm on Fire" by Bruce Springsteen. I didn't realize it, but I started to speed walk. From behind it felt like a million eyes were on me. I knew it was only him, but it felt like more. It was if he can look into my soul. My thoughts were interrupted because I felt a hand on my shoulder, slowly I turned around and to no surprise it was Kiba.

"Why did you walk right past me?"

"I didn't know you were waiting for me, so I just kept on walking." That's a lie.

"Well I need to talk to you."

"Can you meet me to my house at 8:30?" I needed to end this conversation quick. Who knows what I will say or do next. I feel as if I'm going to faint any minute now. I wish I didn't skip lunch.

"Why can't we talk now?"

"Because I need to get ho-"

I began to feel dizzy and a little uneasy, then bam! Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what happened but I woke up in an odd bed. I sat up and looked around slowly and realized I was in the hospital. To my right I saw him. Why does he have to be here? Does he not know I don't want to see him? Well it wasn't all to bad because my sister Hanabi was sitting beside him. I started to think, why was she here? Where is here? Oh, now I see it, I'm in the hospital. I was beginning to think to much my head started to ache.

I slowed my thinking and thought on what was I doing before everything went black. Oh yeah, I was talking to Kiba and then everything went black.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I was confused as to what Kiba was talking about. Then I replied "What are you talking about?"

He shot me with a shocked yet a confused look.

"That you were, ya' know pregnant" he went quiet at the p word.

"What? No I can't be."

"Well the nurse took some blood from you and did some tests to see why you fainted and in the process they found out you were pregnant."

What did he say? Did he say I was pregnant. Everything is happening too fast. I wish they would leave. Then the door opened, I thought it was going to be a nurse. It was my cousin Neji. Now why is he here.

"Why are you here Neji?"

"I need to come and check up on you. Kiba said something big is wrong with you."

Damn that Kiba, did he tell everyone I fainted?

"So what's wrong with you?"

"Well I guess I am pregnant!"

"WHAT!" he yelled pretty loudly. Now my head was really hurting.

"Yeah, Kiba said the nurse told him that."

"From who? Who's the father?"

I just gave a cold stare to Kiba. Now it all makes sense, getting sick in the morning and my odd weight gain.

"Well the dad is Kiba." As much as I didn't want to accept the truth, it was Kiba.

Both Neji and Kiba replied "WHAT!"

Why are they so shocked? It was true and I didn't want to lie to them.

I then said "Yeah!"

No one said nothing for a while. All you can hear is Hanabi screaming in excitement. Why was she excited? I certainly wasn't. I didn't want to have a child, I was only in my second year of high school. Finally Kiba said "How do you know for sure I'm the father?"

I screamed! How can he say that? I did lose my virginity to him and it's his fault he didn't wear protection.

"Of course it's yours. I was only with you."

"Remember you were with Naruto that one-"

"Who said that?" I yelled.

"Thats what everyone said. They said you were with him last month."

I was just filled with anger. "How can you say that? I was never with anyone else. I didn't want to be with anyone else but you." wait did I just say that? I can feel my face burning up. I thought I didn't want to see him ever again and yet I still said that. He was the last person I wanted to think of because he took my virginity. Now I'm pregnant. The thought of it was still to much to handle. My thoughts were once again interrupted.

"What did you say?" Kiba asked with a surprise look.

"Can all of you but Neji get out?" I needed to talk things out with Neji since my mom and dad wasn't at home anymore. A couple years ago they died. My dad was driving my mom to the hospital because she needed a check up. She had cancer. My mom wasn't in tiptop shape. When you looked at her it looked like she was dead already. Later that night she past away. My dad couldn't take the pain of losing her so he pulled the trigger of himself. Only leaving all of his money and his business. Not even leaving a note. I sold the business because I couldn't run a business at such a young age. Well back to the point.

Kiba and Hannabi went into the hallway. I just remembered, I never checked my phone. I bet word got around I fainted. To my surprise just three text messages. One from Sakura, Neji and another from TenTen. They all said the same thing. "Are you alright?". Well how can I reply I was unconscious.

I replied to the first and last text and said I'm alright.

There was a silence in the room.

"Neji what am I going to do?"

He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with anger and sadness. I know he was hurting, but I don't think he has any idea on how I'm feeling. I felt like crying, but tears wouldn't fall.

"Say something please?"

"What is there to say? Your pregnant and from that loser too? What are you going to do about money? Are you going to keep it? What about Hanabi? I know she's excited now but how do you think she'll feel in the future?"

"Don't call him a loser. I actually love that loser," wait did I say I love him? Kiba? The father of my baby? I love him? Well that's the first. "And money, I'm covered. There's still money in the bank my dad left. I can get a job and drop out of high school. I guess I'm keeping the baby. You know how I feel about abortions and Hanabi? I don't know." .

We were silent for awhile. Then the door opened. A nurse walked in and said I need a check-up. I got up and followed her. When I got into the hallway I saw Kiba. I asked him to come with me. Kiba and I were walking. Neither of us said anything until we got to the new room.

"What are we going to do babe?"

"Can you please not call me that?"

The nurse told us to sit and wait for the doctor to arrive and the check-up will begin.

"I don't know what were going to do, or if there is going to be us. The way I see it, is that you don't care about me and I was just a one night sta-"

"You weren't a one night stand and I guess I'll tell you what I wanted to tell you earlier no-". The door opened, Kiba and I went silent. The doctor walked in and started the check-up. He told me I was 15 weeks and two days. I'll be expecting May 10. With that news we left. I told Kiba to still meet me at my house 8:30 because it was only 5:23. He agreed and left the hospital. I went back to the room where I left Neji and Hanabi. I told Neji to come over and cook supper for us because I was still shocked at the fact I was pregnant. Neji agreed and we went back to my place.

We got back at around 6:30. Traffic was really bad, I guess it was because of the snow. Oh how I wish I can run in the snow without a care in the world. Pregnancy is a big thing when your still in high school. The thought of thinking about is giving me a headache. I should just take a nap and wait till Kiba gets here. Wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I don't know. I just need something for this headache.


	3. Chapter 3

As we were getting ready for supper, I told Neji to just call me when its done. He nodded and I was making my way to my bedroom when Hanabi called me. I approached her and she screamed in excitement.

"What is it going to be? A boy, a girl? Please tell me-"

"Hold it there Hanabi. We won't know anything until my next appointment.". This is starting to scare me. She wants to know and the only thing I could care about now is sleep.

"Why do you have to be so cheap Hinata? Why can't you just give me a guess? Like what do you want it to be?"

"Well hmm, I don't really know what I want. I guess it will have to be a surprise.". She looked at me in disappointment. I really didn't know what I wanted. This was still all to much for me. I'm going to have a baby. I continued on my way to my room and then my phone started ringing. Gosh, can't people leave me alone. I checked caller-ID and it was Ino. As I was going to answer the doorbell started to ring. Can't people leave me alone!

"Neji can you get that?"

"Uh, sure thing."

He didn't seem to happy answering the door. I answered the phone and all I can hear was screaming.

"Ino? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

She then replied "I'm outside, come now."

Neji then called me and said there's someone at the door for me. Why can't people leave me alone? All I really want right now is go to bed. I went downstairs. There was more people then I expected. There was Ino, TenTen, Sakura, and a girl I've never seen.

"Hi guys, what you doing here?"

"TenTen heard what happened so she wanted us to come as well." said Ino.

"Yeah, I wanted to know what happened? Why'd you faint?"

Now that I think about it, they only told me about me being pregnant. I was never really told why I fainted. I think it was due to lack of nutrition. Shortly after I gained some weight, I didn't eat as much. Now I have to eat. Oh yeah, will I tell them now or wait till I'm ready and who is this girl?

"Who's this girl you brought with you guys?"

Sakura replied "She's a new girl, her names Temari."

"Oh, well hi my name is Hinata."

We shook hands and she greeted back. I looked at the time and realized how close it was getting for Kiba to get here.

"Well I wished you guys can stay, but I'm expecting company soon."

I pulled TenTen aside.

"I've got big news to tell you, but you can't say a word until I'm ready to tell everyone." She nodded. I leaned in to whisper "I'm pregnant.". TenTen screamed in excitement. I had to pull her to quiet her down.

"Are you really?" she squealed in excitement. I hushed her down, I didn't want the others to hear.

"But you can't say a word. I mean it! If you do I don't know what I'll do.". She smiled widely and got everyone to leave. As I was making my back to my room, Neji called me and said "Dinners ready." I called down and said "I'll be right down.". Will I ever get to sleep?

I got to the table and Neji made soup. I love it when he makes soup, he makes them different every time but they always taste so delicious.

"So what are you and Kiba going to do?"

"I don't know, but he said he's coming here at 8:30." I looked at the time, it was already 8:20.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know actually. This is still all a shock to me." I honestly didn't know what to do. What I actually wanted to do was sleep and not think about it. Then the doorbell started to ring again. Only a minute has passed. He couldn't be here already.

"Neji can you get that? I need to eat, I never ate all day."

With no argument, he got up and went to the door. He came back to the table and there was someone behind him. It was Kiba.

"You're here early."

He nodded and then said "I can wait till your done eating so we can talk."

I looked at Hanabi and Neji and they were already done. I gave them a look and they left the table.

"Its okay, you can tell me what you need to now."

After I said that all you could here was us breathing. We sat there, which felt like an eternity, in silence.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm moving at the end of the month and the reason I wanted to talk to you was, uhm"

"Well what is it?" this waiting was starting to get me upset.

"I wish I could say it. Its just that, uhm, I uh, uhmm." He sat there in silence.

"What?" I don't want to know, what is he going to say? Do I want to know? I need something to say to him as well. I have to tell him I love him. It might to late though. Why does he have to leave? He's going to be a dad.

"I love you!" he said quick and loud.

"Don't say that if your going to leave me. As much as I want you, I don't want to believe it. I can't believe it, you can't leave me. Not after what we found out today. If your going to say that you love me, you have to stay. If you can't stay I don't want to hear a lie-"

"Who's lying? I said I loved you because it's the truth. Maybe if I tell my mom about me going to be a dad, she might let me stay. But it's not something I can't promise-"

"You don't say things like that to people. You don't get there hopes and dreams up if your going to leave them. That's not how love works. I really want there to be an us, but I don't want it like this. Not like this. Never. I want you by my side. I want to trust you. I'd give my life up for you and for you to tell me your going to move and that you love me. That just won't work." Tears were falling again. "That just won't work."

"We'll just talk tomorrow, I gotta work things out with my mom."

"Don't leave, not yet."


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba just looked at me in shock. To be honest I was shocked myself. I just told him to not leave yet. Where was I going with this? I know deep down in my heart I didn't want home to leave, but what do I say now? What do I do? Do I truly not want him to leave?

"What you said back at the hospital, did you mean it?"

What did he just ask? Of course I meant it, but do I tell him that or wait for some miracle to happen? Do I say something? I want to break the tension between us, but how?

"I did mean it, but that was before I knew you were leaving. Now I don't know."

"Then why do you want me to stay?"

Because I love you Kiba. I can't say that though. Words won't come out. Tears just fall and I'm standing there looking like a idiot. Everything is happening to quick, but it's now or never. If I don't do it, I'm just gonna live to regret it.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

"Just whatever you do don't stop me."

What was I doing. I just leaned in and now I'm going to do it. I'm going to kiss him. I'll do it because my heart is screaming for me to do it. As I was getting closer everything was getting slower. Like the world was going to stop spinning as our lips were about to collide. Then are lips touched. I kissed him and he was kissing back. Everything felt so right. Why am I doing this? He pulled back and said "I thought you said you didn't want to be with me if I was going to leave."

"I'm kissing you because I don't want you to leave."

"I have to leave Hinata."

"I don't want you too. Just stay here and hold me like this. Thats all I ask of you." We went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed. We started to cuddle. Everything that was happening felt so right. I didn't want this moment to end.

"What are we going to do about the baby?" I asked.

"I want to keep it, if you don't mind. I want to watch her or him to grow up."

"I would like that too, but it's not going to be easy. You know that right?"

I can feel he nodded. The rest of the evening we just laid there and talked. I don't know how long we talked, but when I woke up the next day, I looked out the window and it was snowing so beautifully. I carefully got out of his hold and went downstairs to wake up Hanabi. First I looked at the time. It read 7:45. I rushed to her room and woke her up.

I ran upstairs and woke up Kiba.

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to eight."

He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss. The moments we shared, I never wanted them to end. I wanted them to last as long as it could. Kiba went downstairs. I went to the bathroom to jump in the shower. When I finished getting ready I made my way downstairs so I can go to school. I got downstairs and Kiba was still here, so was Neji.

"Did you stay the night Neji?"

"Yeah I did. I was worried about you. I hope you don't mind. Do you?"

"No I don't, but aren't you going to go home Kiba?"

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to leave."

"When are you going to tell your mom?"

"When I get home. She's working nights so I'll be able to tell her this morning."

Now I wish I never asked him. All I saw was sadness in his eyes. To cheer him up I ran to him and kissed him.

"Good luck."

He gave me a smile then left. I just love that smile. I love his messy hair, the way clothes hang from him. I just love everything about him.

"Well I guess I have to get going."

"Not on an empty stomach." both Hanabi and Neji said at the same time. I guess they were right. I have to stop these weird diets now because I was going to have a baby.

"Oh that reminds me, can you give Hanabi a ride?"

He nodded. I had some cereal and toast and then left the house. On my way to school, I was listening to my iPod and the song "On Call" by Kings of Leon. I love this song. I have a feeling if he does leave all I have to do is call him and he'll return to me. That would be nice.

As I was walking I met up with TenTen. When she saw she just gave me a big smile. I smiled just as big as her. I was really happy when I saw her.

"You know what we saw last night?"

"No?"

"We saw Sasuke and Naruto kissing!"

"What? No way. Are you sure it was them?"

"No word of a lie. As we were walking to your house Sasuke was across the street and Naruto was walking behind us. I guess he saw Sasuke and ran to him. They started to talk and then they got closer and next thing you know, they were kissing."

"Oh my gosh! Is that why you guys were screaming when I answered the phone?"

"Yeah. Who wouldn't scream out of excitement. It was beautiful. I wish you saw it for yourself. Oh yeah, who was your company last night?"

"Kiba."

"And does he know?"

"He was the one that told me I was, ya' know."

"What do you mean?" Right there we both stopped.

"Well when I was still unconscious, the nurse took some blood to see why I fainted. When they got the results, the nurse told Kiba I was pregnant. When I woke up he told me. We argued for a bit, then Neji came. Later that night we made up, he told me he loved me."

"You must be one of the happiest girl in the world. For the guy you loved for so long, to tell you they love you. That must feel great."

"I should be happy right? But I'm not because he told me another thing as well."

"Which was?"

"He told me he's moving." Even the thought of it makes my heart ache. I don't want the one I love to get out of reach again. I just got him. What is it going to take for him to stay? All I wanted was for him to stay. Is that too much to ask?

"What are you going to do? What about the baby? What are you going to do about the baby? Are you going to keep it or give it up for adoption?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do about him. What I do know is that I am going to keep this baby. This baby will be the joy of my life. What I would like now is to go to school now. Can we keep going?" She nodded.

"Well you have to think of these things now because next thing you know your baby's going to be born." She was right. What am I going to do? Is Kiba going to take the effort to be there if his mom let's him stay? Where is he going to stay?

When we got to school, I told TenTen I was going to be a little late for first. She nodded. When I got to my locker, I just stood there. I didn't feel like going to school. My body was feeling weak, like all the energy in my body was being used at once and all I was doing was standing there. What am I going to tell my other friends? Do I want to tell them? I think I will tell them. But when do I tell them? Now or later?

I grabbed my binders from my locker and was making my way to class when someone stopped me. While I was turning my body, I felt weak. I didn't know why, but as I was turning everything was getting slower and slower. Finally I turned around and to my surprise it was Naruto.

"Hey Hinata, are you busy after school?"

"Uh, I think I am, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to catch a bite to eat?" Now why was he asking me on a date? I thought he was with Sasuke last night?

"Not tonight Naruto."

"Come on, we'll go to the new place that just opened downtown."

"No Naruto, I don't want to. Another time okay." I just walked away from him. Maybe I was being cruel walking away, but I didn't want to be there. I had to work things out with myself.

"Just go out with me."

"I really can't Naruto, there's some things I have to do."

"Like what?

"It's not really your business." Now I really wished he'd leave me alone. I have to get going to class and I'm late as it already is.

"Can you please leave me alone? I really need to get to class, I'm already la-"

"I won't let you get away from me. Come on, let's go out, have fun, go around the city hold hands. What do you say?"

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I started to raise my voice. I didn't care who heard. What I really cared about was getting away from him.

"If you don't go out with me-"

"You'll what? Huh Naruto? What?" He leaned in, which looked like he was going to whisper.

"That your pregnant!"

What did he just say? How does he know? He's not suppose to know. Why does he?

"What are you talking about Naruto?" After he said that I was angry. How did that news get to him?

"So how about it? You'll go out with me now? Unless you don't want people to find out, right?"

They were going to find out soon anyway, but who made him the boss of when people should know I was pregnant? This was starting to piss me off.

"Who said I was pregnant?"

"Ino and a couple of other girls."

"When did they tell you?"

"So is that a yes?"

"I didn't say that!" Then I heard the bell ring. Wow! An hour has already passed.

"I'll give you till lunch, till then my lips are sealed!" With that he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiba's POV**

As I was walking home, I started to feel shaky, how was I going to tell my mom? Will she let me stay here? Why does she have to ship me off to my dad? He's a bastard. How will he react to all this? Will he understand?

Then I made it to my front door. I couldn't think of a way to tell my mom. Do I tell her straight up? Or it would be better if I wait until this evening so Hinata and I could tell her? I have all these questions, but no one is there to answer them. What do I do? I finally opened the door and yelled "Mom, you home?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there I'm just getting out of my work clothes." She sounds happy. Will she still be happy after I tell her?

"Uh mom, I have something to tell you." After I said that, she came in with a confused look.

"What do you need to tell me baby?"

"Uh, can we get a cup a coffee? I think it would be best if we sat down for this."

"Yeah, just wait in the car for me." She gave me a confused look as I was leaving the house. As I was waiting in the car, the song "Over my Head" by the Fray. I feel over my head, how will I tell my mom? I don't her to be furious. As I was thinking, she entered into the car.

"We'll go to Starbucks?" She asked.

I nodded. We were silent all the way. We got inside ordered our coffee and silence followed. Even when we were sitting, I still never said anything. Do I just straight up tell her?

"What do you need to tell me son?" I swear my face went pale when she said that. It's now or never. I have to say it.

"Uh mom, you have to promise to not get angry or upset with me."

"What is it?"

"Uh, I'm going to be a dad." That wasn't so hard to say. But what's really bothering me was, what is she going to say? We sat there in silence. I was almost done my Caramel Macchiato. All you can here was some conversations around us and people ordering there drinks.

"Who'd you get pregnant?"

"Uh, Hinata."

"What? Her? She's so innoce-"

"Mom, quiet down please." Of course she would get upset with me. I was still in high school.

"What are you going to say to her? You did tell her your moving right?"

"Yeah I did. That's kinda why I wanted to talk to you. Could I please stay home? I don't want to move in with that bastard father of mine."

"Young man! Don't you dare call your father that."

"Well he is! So can I still live here?"

"We'll talk about this after. You have to go to school." She usually doesn't care if I go to school or not, but I guess any parent wouldn't know what to say.

**Original POV**

After Naruto said that I stormed off. Then I turn around and caught up to him.

"So you already decided?"

"What about Sasuke?" He went pale.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you guys were kissing across from my house and you made the move."

"That's bullshit!"

"Whoa, I wasn't the one the saw but about four girls saw and took some pictures." I lied, but I think he believes me now.

"What pictures? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, these ones." I held my phone up. I really didn't have any pictures, but you should see the look on his face.

"Give me that!"

"I won't send them if you don't tell anyone about me!"

"Okay, but don't you dare send them."

"Why would I send them? We both got dirt on each other."

"I guess your right."

He walked off, angry. I was making my way to my next class and saw Ino. She glared at me with an angry look and came up to me.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to tell that TenTen first?"

"What are you talking about?" I clearly knew what she was talking about, but I acted as if I didn't.

"That you were pregnant!"

"Who and how do you know?"

"So it's true? Who's that father?"

"How did you find out?"

"I overheard you and TenTen speaking last night." Great now everyone probably knows already. Oh, now I know how Naruto found out.

"Just don't say anything."

"Could Hinata Hyuga report to the office."

"Great, now does the school know?"

"I only told a couple people."

"Well I gotta go!" I stormed off in anger. Now what could the office want with me?

As I was making my way to the office, I started to feel sick. Why do I have to feel sick now?

"Uh, you called me down?"

"Yes, just take a seat over there." The secretary gave me a mean look. She wore old granny clothes and had the stench of a baseball team. I sat down and looked around. This was a small office. There was three chairs, a poster that said "What is Your CALLING?", it was pretty big. I think it was about jobs after graduation. All you could here was the phone ringing. I really wished it would stop, so I decided to put my headphones on and wait till they call me.

As soon as I put them on, they called me into the principals office. What could they need me for? I never got into trouble with the school. So why now?

I walked in and the principal told me to sit down. So I sat and silence filled the room.

"Do you know why your here?"

"Actually, I was hoping you were going to tell me."

"That's what I thought you'd say. Well the reason I called you here was to ask you a few questions."

"Ah yes." I wasn't to thrilled at the thought of him asking me question.

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm actually doing fine."

"Do you have anything the school needs to know?"

"Uh, like what?"

"Is it true that your pregnant?" Damn that Ino! Did she tell everyone?

"Where did you hear that?"

"So is it true?"

"Yes it is!"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, but if you need to know, I'll still be attending school and I'll be having this child."

Just like that I stormed off. I was too angry to stay.

I was making my way to my next class and saw Kiba walk in. Should I go talk to him and ask him how it went with his mom?

"Oh hey Hinata, where you going?"

"I was just making my way to my next class. Now I'm having second thoughts."

"What kind of second thoughts?"

"I really want to go home and sleep. This morning was getting to much for me." It really was.

"Well let's walk to your house then. We can talk there."

I agreed with him. All the way to my house, the two of us never said a word. We just walked holding hands in the beautiful weather. When did I begin to realize everything was so beautiful? Then we finally made it to my house. As I was looking for my house key in my bag, I couldn't find them.

Oh yeah, Neji locked up.

"Uh, Kiba can you climb up to my window. It should be unlock. Neji has my house keys."

"Yeah, sure thing."

With that he was making his way up to my bedroom window. I turned around and the snow was falling so softly. I wish everything was always this beautiful. Why did I have to be pregnant? All I want is to finish high school and travel the world. Go and backpack in Europe, go to Jamaica and enjoy the hot weather. See the seven wonders of the world. I dreamed big, but now I won't be able to do any of that with a baby on the way. Then I heard the door open.

"You can come in now my princess." My face started feel warm at his words. I walked inside and went into the kitchen. I started to get hungry and decided to make myself something to eat.

"You want me to make you something? I'm starting to get hungry."

"Yeah sure, what are you going to make?"

"I think I'll make pancakes."

"Sounds good to me." He then came and gave me a hug from behind. I loved this feeling. I never wanted it to end.

"My mom and I talked."

"And?"

"She doesn't know if I can stay or not."

"Are you going to ask her again later?"

"Yeah, before she goes to work."

"Do you think she'll let you stay?"

"I don't know. I hope she does."

"I hope so too." I whispered. He turned me around and gave me a gentle kiss and then went to the table.


	6. Chapter 6

After I made pancakes, Kiba decided to leave. I was okay with that, as long as he came back. The thought of him leaving breaks my heart, so I decided to go upstairs into my room. I blasted the song "Lost" by Katy Perry. Listening to her music made me feel at home with myself.

I started to sing along. While I was singing, it felt like the world stopped. When the song ended, I was brought back to reality. I looked around my room. It felt small. I had lots of pictures on my walls. Pictures of my friends and I. The thought of those memories made me laugh.

There was once when TenTen and I was walking around downtown. We were going to all these stores, trying on all these goofy-looking clothes. Taking pictures. There's one picture beside the goofy ones, where I'm wearing a mini-skirt and a shirt I got from a concert. The band was Theory of a Deadman. Love there music. Anyway, TenTen was wearing black skinny jeans, a white plain shirt and she's wearing a plaid shirt. I think we took this a couple days after the concert. Those were the days.

While I was laying there, a lot of these things were coming into my mind. What am I going to do? Do I want to give this baby up for adoption? Or keep it? I looked at the time, it was 2:00 pm. How long was I laying here for?

Well I needed to get out of the house. I didn't know where I wanted to go, I just felt the need to leave. So I decided to go for a walk around. I got outside and the snow was still falling. When I started to walk, I felt like I should go back inside and watch a movie.

I got back to my house and ran upstairs. I changed into comfortable sweats and a baggy shirt. After I was finish changing, I went downstairs and started scanning the movies. Nothing appealed to me, not until I saw the movie "St. Elmo's Fire". Love that movie. I popped it in and starting watching it.

When the movie started, I couldn't get into it. Then I grabbed my phone and decided to text TenTen. I asked her if she can come over after school. Now all I have to do is wait for a reply.

Sitting there in silence, made me upset. I felt like crying. I didn't want to cry though. So I decided to play Adele's album "21" and blast the song "Someone Like You" I started to sing along

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Then I felt my phone vibrate, it was TenTen. She said she could come over. I was happy. The loneliness in this big house started to consume me. It was almost unbearable. I started to sing along again.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be remin-_

I suddenly stopped because I heard someone walk in. The time said it was 4pm now. I got out of my comfort zone and walked to the door. It was only Hanabi.

"How was your day?"

"My day was good. I decided to stay home after first period."

"Why didn't you go to school?"

"I wasn't feeling it for school today, I think I'm just going to stop going." I lied, I couldn't bear being here all by myself all the time. It would be too much for me to handle.

"What do you want for supper?" I asked

"Actually, could you give me money? A couple of my friends and I want to go eat out, if that's alright with you."

"Sure thing. Is forty alright with you?" She nodded. I went to my room so I can grab the money for her. After I gave her the money, she left. Shortly after she left, the door opened again and both TenTen and Neji walked in.

"Hey guys. Its nice you guys came, I was beginning to get lonely in this house."

"Oh, I won't be able to stay long. I just came to drop off your house keys."

"Just put them on the table." After he done so, he walked out the door.

"So Hinata, what you doing?"

"I was just singing, thinking about everything."

"Did you and Kiba talk yet? About him moving and everything."

"I know he's moving, now what are you talking about?" Now I was getting curious. What was she talking about? He didn't tell me he's moving for sure.

"Well when I was walking here, he stopped me and told me he was on his way home and that he was going to start packing." There was a long pause. "So he didn't say anything to you?"

"No! Why didn't he tell me?" I can feel my eyes getting watery. He cant leave me, he said he was going to try and stay. Stay for the baby, stay for me! So why is he leaving?

"I thought for sure he would've told you." The was a crack in her voice when she said it almost sounded like she was still hiding something from me.

"Well he didn't say anything. He said he was going to talk to his mom and try and convince her-," tears were starting to fall now. "How could he leave?" My voice was starting to get shaky. "He can't leave me though. I had my first appointment in two weeks. I was going to ask him to come, so we can found what we were going to have. I wanted him there for everything. Why does he have to leave?"

By the time I was finished, tears were coming down like a waterfall. I couldn't take the pain. He was leaving me. I just got him and now he's leaving.

**Kiba's POV**

I just got a call from my mom, she said I have to move for sure and I'll be leaving next week. When am I going to tell Hinata? What am I going to say? She'll be furious with me. I told her I was going to try and stay, but I can't tell her I'm moving for sure. What is she going to say to me?

As I was walking, I saw TenTen.

"Hey TenTen."

"Hey Kiba, what you doing?"

"Nothing just going home, I need to start packing."

"What? I thought you were going to try and stay."

"Well yeah, I just got of the phone with my mom. She said I have no choice but to go."

"Well when do you leave?"

"I leave next week, but don't tell Hinata that."

"Well can I tell her that your moving for sure?"

"Yeah, just don't say I'm leaving next week. Okay?"

"Yeah I got it. But I don't really like keeping secrets from her though."

"I know, but I don't want her angry with me. I think it would be best if I told her. Okay?"

"Yeah, well I'm on my way there now, so I'll tell her when I get there."

"Remember don't tell her I'm leaving next week." She gave me a nod and then we went our separate ways. When should I tell her I'm leaving next week? Well I better get going, I have to go home now and pack.

When I got back to my house, it felt empty inside. There was still stuff everywhere, but everywhere I went, emptiness filled the house. I looked around and then was making my way up to my room and then my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"When do you leave?" Damn it Hinata, why did you have to call?

"I don't kno-"

"Don't lie to me! I know you know!" Do I just tell her now?

"Can we talk about it after?"

"No! I want to know now!"

"I'm leaving soon."

"H-how so-soon?" I can hear she was aching to find out when I leave, but I couldn't say it. How could I say it? I love her! I know I do, but why do I have to leave?

"Like next week soon."

After I said that, she hung up the phone. I know she was hurting, but I was aching as well.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been four months now. I believe he left a couple weeks after we found out I was pregnant. He left just like that. I cried the first few weeks and de-registered from school. School was beginning to be too much for me. It wouldn't work out with my schedule. Going to my appointments and attending my classes, was hard. Especially when everyone around was talking about you. It felt like everywhere I walked, everyone was staring, laughing, talking about me.

Most of my days you would catch me reading a book, writing, singing (the song I mostly sang was "Think of You" by A Fine Frenzy) eating (I didn't do it all the time), and sometimes when the weather was nice I would go for long walks. When I went on these long walks, all I could think about was Kiba and a name for my baby. But I missed my dear Kiba deeply. We wrote letters all the time, but I was still lonely for him.

Well today I need to go get the mail. Its been awfully quiet today, I think it's because Hanabi is out on a school trip. As I was making my way to my mail box, my heart started to beat faster and faster.

I grabbed my mail quickly and ran back inside. As I was searching for my letter, all I saw was bills, bills and more bills. Hey, there it is. I opened it quickly. In the last letter I wrote him, I told him I was going to have a baby girl.

_Dear My Lovely Hinata, March 19_

_My love, I can not stand this. It is just too hard to be away from you. I am usually okay, but at times like this (especially tonight) it just becomes too much to bear. I can not sleep tonight from thinking of you._

_I just have to tell you, Hinata, the little time we spent together was not long enough. That is why I have to tell you, when I hold you in my arms again, I will never, ever let you go again. That's a promise I will keep._

_I just have to let you that I love you with the deepest passion and I wish we could see each other every day, but I know that you're so very far away. It hurts me to know how I sometimes can be a little selfish when it comes to you, but, Girl, I'm in the deepest love for you! That is why I have to tell you I'll be going there. I'm leaving on the 22nd. I should be arriving there late that evening._

_Your Love,_

_Kiba_

Did he say he was coming? I get to see him. Finally after four months. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and it said today was the 22nd. Yay! I get to see him tonight. Should I make him dinner? But he did say he was getting here late. I decided to go downtown to get a nice outfit.

When I got to the maternity store, I saw this beautiful purple shirt with a grey sweater. I went into the dressing room and tried it on. It looked beautiful on me and I thought it would be a great outfit to eat dinner with him in. I just had to buy it. I bought a couple more outfits and left. Now I can't wait till he sees me.

After I got home, I made myself dinner and waited. Waiting and waiting for him. I was starting to get impatience and decided to watch a movie. After I put the movie in, I just couldn't get into the movie. It seem time was getting slower and slower, I think it was just because I kept looking at the time.

I was awaken by a loud bang. Looking around, trying to figure out where it was coming from, it finally hit me. Someone was at the door. Was it him? Oh I wish it was him.I finally got enough energy to get up and check. As I was making my way to the door, my heart started to beat faster and faster. Butterflies were forming into my stomach. Could it really be him?

Then I made it to the door. I slowly opened it.

"Is that really you?"

"Oh my gosh Kiba. Your finally here." I quickly gave him a hug. He then gently pulled away and looked at me. I looked up and I can feel tears falling.

"Why are you crying? I finally come back and now your crying?"

"I'm crying because it's been so long!" I invited him inside. When he grabbed his bag and brought it inside. He seemed taller from the last time I saw him. It's been a long time.

"You look so beautiful. You have no idea how much I've missed you Hinata." He then gently kissed me. Oh how I longed for those lips.

"I really missed you Kiba. You were gone for too long." I looked at the time and it said 11:19pm. I thought he would be here later.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't much, I was in a rush to get back to you." I can feel my face getting hot when he said that.

"I was thinking Hinata."

"About?"

"About the baby's name."

"And?"

"I was thinking of Tenshi. I thought it would be perfect because she would be our little angel."

"Well I think its perfect." I caught him staring at my belly.

"You have such a beautiful baby bump." I couldn't help but blush at those words.

"And here I thought you wouldn't like it."

"Why's that?" He shot me a confused look.

"I don't know. I didn't think you would like it. I thought you would make fun of me, that's all. But I was wrong all along." He kissed me again. After we talked for awhile, we decided to go to bed.

"I love you Hinata."

"I love you too." He held me that night and everything felt complete.


	8. Chapter 8

When I awoke the next morning, Kiba wasn't laying beside me. I got up and went downstairs. To my surprise Kiba was cooking me breakfast. Quietly, I snuck up behind him and gave him a hug from behind.

"Good morning babe." He then turned around and gave me a gentle kiss and then he slouched and started talking to my baby bump. All I could here was mumbling.

"What are you doing?" He looked up and just gave me a soft smile.

"Talking to our baby."

"What are you saying?"

"It's a father daughter thing, you wouldn't understand." I gave him a nudge. He stood up and proceeded cooking again.

As we were eating I asked him.

"I was wondering if we could go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, why not? We never actually had a date yet." Now that I think about it we never did. Would you count that time I made pancakes though? We were awfully quiet, I guess not.

"I guess your right. Oh, the baby just kicked."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm use to it." I grabbed his hand and put it where the baby was kicking.

"Is that really our baby?" He looked up in amazement.

"Yes really." He gave me a worried look and then one of his soft smiles. I got up and went to the cupboard and grabbed a piece a paper.

"Here."

"What's this?"

"It's our baby, an ultra sound." He looked at the picture, then back at my belly. He looked back and forth for awhile and finally looked at me. He was crying.

"What's the matter?"

"Is this really my Tenshi?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to be the best dad to her. I will love her and hold her when she's crying. Go for long walks with her and buy her ice cream. I'll do everything with her!"

Then he grabbed me close and kissed me. This kiss wasn't like the others, it was a deep, passionate kiss. It felt like we were standing there for awhile lost in our kiss.

"SASUKE PISSES ME OFF!" Kiba and I pushed each other away quickly.

"Really Naruto? Why'd you have to come now?" I said furiously.

"Oh, uh hi K-Kiba, what you do-doing he-here?" he stammered when he spoke.

"I came here to see my baby of course, and what are you talking about Sasuke for?" Damn it, he didn't know. I just can't tell him that Naruto's dating Sasuke, he would kill me.

"Uh, Naruto let's go and talk in the other room and Kiba can you make some tea, I'll be right back." I just grabbed Naruto and went to my bedroom.

"What is it now Naruto?"

"Well, everything he's doing right now is pissing me off."

"Not this again." This isn't the first time. In the last month Naruto has been coming here for advice about his love life. I do have to say, I couldn't really help, but I tried my best.

"Well last night we went on a date. Everything was going fine and then he tried kissing me in front of lots of people. I got scared and just ran off. I just didn't know what to do and ever since then he's been avoiding me, trying to make me feel guilty and I just don't like it. I love the guy, but why doesn't he understand that I'm not ready to go public yet."

"Did you try and talk to him?" I don't know what to really say to him.

"Yeah, but every time I try he just brushes me off. What should I do Hinata?"

"Just try and talk to him, you need to go. You just ruined a very perfect moment between me and Kiba."

"I might drop by tomorrow, I'll give you a call."

"Make sure you ca-"

"How should I try and approach him? I didn't tell him I love him yet, should I tell him that?"

"Yes and now go, I have to get back to Kiba," with that he left.

I went back downstairs, the tea was made.

"What was that all about babe?"

"Uh, nothing you need to worry about." I gave a smile, not a very convincing one though.

"Come on tell me. I won't say a word."

"I really wish I could, but I promised Naruto and he would kill me if someone found out."

"Were you cheating on me while I was gone." How dare he say that? Maybe I should tell him Naruto's gay.

"It's nothing like that. It's just um, how should I say this?"

"So you were?"

"Naruto's GAY!"

"WHAT!"


	9. Chapter 9

We stood there in silence. Kiba had a shocked look.

"Since when was he gay?"

"Uhm, for awhile now I guess. He comes to me for love advice. That's all, but you can't say a word to anyone."

"Understood, but WOW! Who would've thought a guy like him would be gay." He's one to talk. Who would've thought I would get pregnant.

"Well I'm gonna shower, you can watch a movie if you like."

"Yeah, I think I'll go to town for a bit. I just need to get some things."

"Uh yeah you can go." I wonder why he needs to go to town.

**Kiba's POV**

I have to get a gift for her, but what? Maybe I should've thought about this before I left. While I was driving down main street, I decided to just park my car and go window shopping.

When I started to walk I can hear my name being called. Curious, I turned around to see TenTen.

"When did you get back?"

"Last night. How are you?"

"I'm great. Did you see Hinata yet?" What kind of question is that? She was all I could think of when I was away.

"Of course."

"That's good to hear, well I better get going. It was nice seeing you."

"Hey! Can you help me with something?"

"Uh, sure."

"Well I want to buy Hinata something, but I just don't know. What should I get her?"

"Hmmm. Well I think she would like a necklace or something along those lines. She'd like something that she can wear all the time and she can look at it and think of you. Does that help?"

"Big time. Thanks TenTen, see you around."

Now I think it's a good time to get my girl a present. I decided to go to this jewelry store and buy a necklace. When I got there, I saw this beautiful butterfly necklace. I couldn't help but think of her when I saw it. With no questions asked, I bought it for her. I looked at the time on my watch and decided I can still get one more thing.

**Original POV**

Kiba has been gone for a long time. Sitting and waiting for him was getting quite boring. Out of boredness, I decided to take a walk. Thinking he wouldn't be back for awhile. I left a note saying I was out on walk if I wasn't home.

When I got outside, the weather was beautiful. I put my headphones on and started my walk. It was kind of chilly, but it didn't bother me as much. As I was walking past a park. There was a little girl and, which seemed to be with her mother. She was on the swings, the little girl looked like she was having the best of her life. Little things like these, made me think if my little girls future. Now I can't wait to raise my daughter.

After I walked around the park, the wind decided to pick up and I had no choice but go home. When I was almost there, from a distance I can see Kiba's car parked in the driveway. I was rushing now to get back to my dear Kiba.

When I reached my front doorstep, I slowly opened the door and quietly went into the house. I walked in to see no one.

"Kiba are you back yet?"

"I'm upstairs babe."

" What are you doing up there?"

"Come and look."

"Yeah, I'll be right up." Now I'm getting curious, what is he doing up there? After I took of my jacket and put it away, I was making my up the stairs. All the lights were off except in the spare bedroom. I walked in and was surprised.

"What are you making? Is that a crib?"

"Yeah, our Tenshi will need somewhere to sleep right?" I started to tear up. I was so overjoyed at the fact he's taking the time to do this.

"Are you crying again? Is this something I should start getting use to?"

"If you keep doing all of these nice things, all I'll do is cry." He got up and gave me a hug.

"Well if I'm around, all I'll be doing is nice things for you. You better get use to it." He gently kissed me.

I looked at the time and it was already 6:00 pm.

"How much longer is it going to take you to finish the crib?"

"Not much longer, just have to add a couple more pieces. Why?"

"So we can start getting ready for our date." I smiled softly at him and left the room. I decided to have a snack.

When I looked in the fridge, I saw a fruit tray. I grabbed that and sat at the table. The phone started to ring. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hinata. It's Neji."

"Hi Neji, what's up?"

"Nothing just checking up on you."

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I was just about to get ready."

"Ready?"

"Yeah, Kiba and I have a date."

"Kiba's back?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him I said hi. Well I gotta get going." He didn't seem to pleased when I told him Kiba's here. I wonder what's up. Well I better start getting ready.

When I got to my room, I was filled with excitement. Kiba and I were going to have our first date. I took out all of my new clothes and laid them all on my bed. After looking through them a million times. I finally decided on the purple shirt, the granny sweater, leggings and my black boots. With that I got dressed.

I walked out and into the spare bedroom, where Kiba was working. When I saw him, he was finishing assembling the crib.

"How do I look?"

"Wow!"

"Do you really think I look good?"

"Yeah. Well I'm done. What do you think?"

"I really like it. Are you going like that or your going to change?"

"I'll change real quick." Shortly after he said that he ran into the other room and changed. When he came back, I was very shocked.

"What do you think?" I started blushing after he said. He looked really good.

"Well we should get going then." He grabbed my hand and walked me outside. When we got to is car, he opened the door for me. I got in and then he came rushing to his door and let himself in. Now were going to have our first date.


	10. Chapter 10

We got to the restaurant and we were seated. On the way there we didn't talk as much, but as soon as we were seated, it was like Kiba was hit with bullet or something. He wouldn't stop talking, but by the way he was talking, I think he was just nervous. One of the things he talked about was how he would get teased by his sister for getting me pregnant. I couldn't help but laugh. Well he talked a lot.

"By the way, how is Hanabi doing?"

"She's doing good. She's just really excited for the baby."

"Does she know it's going to be a girl?"

"Nope. I only told you."

"Why's that?"

"I want it to be a surprise to everyone else. So you can't tell anyone." Then the waiter came, we ordered.

"Do you still talk to your mom?"

"Yeah, but we don't talk as much." I was getting curious now as to why they didn't talk as much.

"Why is that?"

"Well whenever I call, she's always says she's too busy to talk. That's how our conversations been going for the past four months. Even when I called and told her I'm coming home, she just said okay and hung up the phone. So I don't really know what to say to her now. I think it's because she's just shocked at the fact that I'm going to be a father. But she'll have to face the truth sooner or later. Right? I just hoped it was sooner, I miss her, but the way things are going now. I just don't know what to make of our relationship anymore."

"Yeah your right. We should go by there tomorrow. I don't recall actually meeting her before."

"Yeah, we'll go there in the morning. I'm pretty sure she's still working nights."

"If you don't mind me asking, what does she do."

"Oh, she's a nurse."

We didn't say much after he said that. Then we got our food and ate. As we were eating, he kept on making these funny faces at me, all I could was laugh at him. As we were finishing our supper I asked Kiba out of curiosity "Why didn't you come back for Christmas?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean? You wrote me saying you were."

"I couldn't make it, that's all."

"Well it would've been nice if you told me. I was pretty lonely and you didn't even think of telling me you weren't going to come."

"Why are we talking about this for now? I'm here now, right?" He was right, but I was just furious with him. He didn't even bother telling me he wasn't going to come anymore. Why was I talking about this now? I've got one word for you, hormones.

"Let's just leave."

"Okay." We paid for our supper and were making our way outside. When we got outside, I can hear music. To be specific, I heard the song "One and Only" by Adele. I just stopped there and listened. To complete this moment Kiba gave me a stare and put his hand out with a sweet smile.

"Could I have this dance my lady." I didn't know what to do, so I decided to just take his hand for this dance. He had calmed me down when he asked me to dance.

"I really love this song." After I said that, I just brought him closer to me. I didn't care if people were watching, all I cared about was that I was with Kiba now.

We danced there until the song was done. He then escorted me to the car and let me in. When we got home, someone was at my house. I knew because the lights were on.

"Did you leave any lights on?" I asked Kiba.

"No" I began to wonder, who could be in my house? We got inside and I got Kiba to look in the other room.

Kiba's POV

Damn that TenTen, she came late. I specifically told her to come at 7. Why is she still here?

"Who's there?" I said to make it believable. If your wondering what I planned, well your about to find out.

"Sorry I came late, I know you said 7 o' clock, but I got held up and I couldn't get the room ready for you in time."

"Well did you do something?" What I had asked her to do was get a room ready with blankets, pillows and a tv. So Hinata and I could watch Disney movies. Now everything is ruined.

"I got the bed ready."

"You brought the movies right?" I asked her to bring 'Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, and Beauty the Beast.' It was supposed to be a perfect evening.

"Yeah, I'll just leave-"

"Kiba is there anyone here?"

"No, I just remembered I left the light on in here." I yelled back. "You have to leave through the window, NOW!" She did as I said. Just in time too, right when I closed the window, Hinata walked into the room.

"What's this?" What am I suppose to say to her? I can't just tell her that I got TenTen to come here and set it up for us.

"Uh, I set up the room before we left." She looked around the room and saw the movies.

"Is that Beauty and the Beast?" she looked in amazement.

"Uh, yeah. You wanna watch it?" She nodded almost immediately. That gave me a relief, I didn't have to explain anything to her. She went to the other room and changed, then laid on the floor. I put the movie in and laid beside her.

"You comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy to be here with you." Shortly after the movie started, she fell asleep. She looked really cute while sleeping. I decided to let her sleep for a bit. I woke her up and we went to the bedroom. When I held her I was happy. What I dreaded most was, when do I tell her I'm leaving in two days?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I didn't update in awhile, was stuck with the flu. Sorry for this chapter not being so interesting, lost my touch but I do reassure the next chapter to be better then this one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiba's POV**

I woke up before Hinata again. So I went downstairs and looked at the time and it said 8:00am. Wow that's early. I then went to the kitchen to see if there was pancake mix. I began to wonder, when did I like cooking so much? Then the phone rang.

"Uh, Hello?"

"Hi, is Kiba there?"

"Speaking." This voice sounds familiar, but who is it?

"Hi, it's your mom. I was wondering if you and Hinata could come over."

"Yeah sure, when do you want us to meet you?" What did she want? Sure I missed her, but something about her tone of voice is freaking me out. Like something bad had happened, but what?

"Could you meet me for breakfast in about a half an hour? I'll be at Dennys"

"Uh, sure." Now I'm wondering, what is on her mind?

"Well see you there mom." After I said that, I hung up the phone. Well I guess I had to wake up Hinata.

**Original POV**

The next day I woke to Kiba shaking me.

"What do you want Kiba?" I wasn't really a morning person.

"Uh, my mom called this morning and told us to go meet her for breakfast at Dennys in about 30 minutes."

"Really? Today?"

"Uh, yeah. So you'll get ready?" I nodded. I really didn't want to get out of bed, but I really wanted to see Kiba's mom. Kiba left the room and I sat up and looked in my closet for something to wear. I decided to wear sweats and a baggy sweater. I felt lazy, so I didn't feel the need to dress nicely. Besides I didn't have a lot of time to get ready.

After I got ready, I went downstairs. Kiba was already dressed and ready to go.

"So we'll leave?" He nodded and we were in the vehicle now.

"So what do you think your mom wants?"

"Uh, I really don't know. But the way she sounded, it didn't sound good. It almost sounded like something bad had happened, but nothing comes in mind."

"What do you mean, something bad?"

"The last time I heard her voice like this, it was when she was telling me my dad and sister were leaving. So I don't really know what to expect."

When he said that, I didn't know how to respond. So after he said that, the ride to Denny's was quiet. All you can hear was the radio. We got to Dennys and we saw his mom sitting there. Well I didn't know it was her until Kiba started walking towards the older woman.

"Hi mom, long time no see." She hugged Kiba and then gave me a shocked look. I don't know why she was shocked because pregnancy does this to you.

"And you must be Hinata." She gave me a hug. After she hugged me, Kiba and I sat down.

"So mom, what's up?"

"Well I wanted to talk to both of you guys about something. But first, how are you Hinata?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I began to wonder, where is she going with this?

"When are you due?"

"May 10."

"Wow, your almost ready to pop." I kinda giggled after she said that.

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Yeah baby."

"Why didn't you want to talk to me while I was gone? I missed you so much and you didn't seem like you cared, and knowing you didn't want to talk to me, it really hurt mom."

"Well that's one of the reasons why I need to talk with you guys." After she said that, the waiter came and took our orders.

"Mom, what is it?" She had a worked look after the question was asked.

"Baby, you can't be upset or anything-"

"Just say it!" Kiba was getting frustrated now, I can tell by the tone of his voice.

"Well this isn't something easy to say."

"Mom can you just spit it out?"

"You can't be upset after I say this, okay?" Kiba nodded.

"Well I might be going somewhere far away."

"Quit treating me like a child, what are you talking about leaving? Where are you going?" Kiba's voice was getting shaky. By the look on his moms face, I could tell what she needed to say wasn't going to be easy.

After Kiba had spoken, none us had anything after that. We sat there in silence and then we got our food. Sitting there in silence was killing me, someone had to say something. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Do you know what your going to have? Boy or a girl?"

"Yes I do, but Kiba and I decided it would be best for it to be a surprise and can I ask you something?" She gave me a puzzling look after I finished talking.

"Well I have a feeling I know what your going to ask me, so I might as well tell you. I have breast cancer and I'm in my third stage. The cancer has already started to spread, but you have to understand Kiba, the reason I never let you stay is because I didn't want you to see me in pain." As soon as she said that, I began to cry. That couldn't be true. Why did she say that? Does she not know how Kiba's going to be hurt. Does she not know that I need someone there with me, to help me with the baby?

"What are you talking about? When did you find out?" Kiba had asked as calmly as he could, but I knew he wanted to cry.

"Before you moved with your dad." After she said that Kiba started to hug me and I can feel tears streaming down his face.

"Then why didn't you let me stay? I could've been there for you. I could've been here for both of guys, and yet you told me to leave. Why mom? It can't be true." He started to ball his eyes.

"Well let's go back to my house. We'll talk more there." After Kiba's mom said that, we all left the restaurant.


	12. Chapter 12

On the way to Kiba's house, we were both quiet. All you could hear was me crying. I didn't know why Kiba was calm with this. He was just balling his eyes out at the restaurant. I know this isn't going to be easy. I know how it feels to lose someone to cancer. It hurts me more because it's Kiba's mom. Why did Kiba's mom have to get cancer? Why?

We then pulled into the driveway to his house. We sat there in silence. Finally after about 5 minutes, Kiba opened the door and went inside. I calmed down a bit and went inside after him.

"Is your mom already here?" He shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, I'm not. But maybe, just maybe if I act strong for her, she'll be strong for herself. Why did it have to be her?"

"You don't have to act strong now. It's okay if you want to cry. It wasn't easy for me when I found out about my mom. It's never easy being told news like that. But together we can pull through. We just have to stay strong." After I had said that, he just grabbed me and hugged me. I can hear that he started to cry. When he started to cry, I began to cry myself.

"It won't be easy, but just being there for her is good enough." Shortly after I said that, Kiba's mom had walked in and Kiba let go of me and wiped his tears away.

"I just talked to your dad, he said you have to go back in two days." Did she say he's leaving?

"Did you know Kiba?" He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Now I was getting frustrated. We just found out about his mom and now he's going to leave again.

"I'm not going back though. I can't, I have to be here for you mom." His mom looked disappointed at his decision.

"I'm not letting you stay. You have to go back!"

**Kiba's POV**

There were no words to describe how I'm feeling. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Why did it have to exist? It seemed impossible for something like that to happen. She was strong lady.

But why won't she let me stay?

"Baby, are you okay?" I nodded. I didn't know what to say. All I wanted to do was scream. I was filled with rage, but at the same time I needed to cry.

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you try and convince dad, so I can stay?" I tried to answer as strong as I could. I needed to be strong for her, but at the same time, I needed to be strong for myself.

"I'll try, but he really wants you back."

"No mom! I don't want to go back there! Do you know how lonely it was there?" She never said anything, she just went to the living room. I followed her and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't go back there." After I said that, she started to cry. I didn't know what to do, so I left. When I left the door, I can hear Hinata calling after me. In my heart I know I hurt her, but I needed to clear my head. I just went in my car and started driving. I didn't know where I was heading, but I just kept on driving.

Shortly after I left, the song on the radio was "Over my Head" by The Fray. Wow, that song again. The last time I heard this song, it was when I was going to tell my mom I was going to be a dad and now I know she has cancer. This couldn't be true. It couldn't.

When I got downtown, it was already getting dark and I saw my buddy Shino. I pulled up beside him and asked him to come in. Everyone knows he can get you anything, so I was going to ask him to get me whiskey. Just to clear my head, but mostly, I wanted to try and forget everything.

"Hey Shino, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, what do you want?" He said that in a crappy tone. I could tell he was having a bad day.

"I'll give you money, can you get me some whiskey?" He nodded, I handed him the money.

When we got to the liquor store, he went in. After he went in, it felt like and eternity, but before you knew it he came out.

"Thanks buddy, you wanna get dropped off somewhere?"

"It's alright, I'll just find something to do here." I nodded and decided to go to the high school field. Before I went there I went the store and bought myself some pop and chips.

I got to the field and parked my car, blasted the music and started drinking. I never really drank, but after I moved to my dads, all I did was drink. Sure it was bad, but my dad never cared. We never had a stable relationship. He would always be at work, and when he did come back, he would try and act like a father. But he was never a father. For as long as I could remember, he was never there. He was always out. He never cared, he only cared about my sister. According to him "She has potential and we'll get far, unlike you." Well that bastard pissed me off!

Shortly after I had a couple cups, my vision started to get blurry. In my head, I thought this was the best feeling in the world. It kept things off of my mind. Somehow this time it was different, something about me drinking this time was off. Like I was sad, I know I was sad, but I didn't want to be. All I wanted to do was forget about everything and listen to music. Even that wasn't good enough.

After I listened to my cd twice, I decided to go back to Hinata's. By then I was finished my bottle of whiskey, very stupid of me. I didn't know what came over me, but when I realized it, I was walking to Hinata's house. I made it to her front doorstep and tried opening the door. When I walked in, to my surprise it was Hanabi.

"Where's my baby?" I slurred my words.

"Are you drunk?" I nodded and proceeded to the couch.

"When did you get back?" I slurred my words again.

"I just got back, the question is, when did you get back and why are you drunk? Hinata will be furious when she comes back. Where is she anyway?"

After she said that the door flung open and the door slammed afterwards. Every little noise in the house was giving me a headache.

"What the hell Kiba? Where's your car?"

"I think it's still at the field." I got up and proceeded to give Hinata a kiss, she just pushed me away. Now I know I'm in trouble. She was scarier then my mother.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, that's crazy, I wo-wouldn't do that."

"Don't lie to me! Is he drunk Hanabi?" She nodded and then she walked towards me and slapped me.

"Why did you leave? Do you know how sad your mom was and for you to go and get drunk!"

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it, just go shower and go to bed. Do something!" After she said that, my head was spinning and I felt the need to get sick. So I just went to the couch and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

How ignorant can that Kiba get? I go all around the city for him and he just goes and gets drunk. While I was getting angry Hanabi had interrupted my thoughts.

"Uh, Hinata can you help me?"

"With what?" I said angrily. Maybe I shouldn't have snapped at her, but I was furious.

"Sorry for asking, I'll just do it myself." Maybe I was too harsh on her because the way she answered, she seemed scared.

"No it's alright, what do you need help with?" As soon as I said that, you can hear Kiba throw up. Not a pretty site.

"Great!" Not my day at all.

"Hinata, just go and lay down. I'll clean this up." I didn't wanna argue, I was mad enough. So I proceeded to my bedroom and laid on my bed. While I was laying there, all I could think about was Kiba's mom. This was all too much for me, so I decided to just call TenTen. When I called, it went straight to voicemail. So I decided to just call Neji and see whats up.

"Hello."

"Uh, is that you Hinata?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Uh, nothing, are you alright? You sound kinda upset."

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just wanted to call and see what you were up to, that's all. Well I'm just gonna go, you don't seem like you want to talk much anyway." With that, I hung up the phone, not even letting him respond.

After I hung up the phone, I went to put in a movie. I didn't know what I wanted to watch, so I sat there looking. Finally after five minutes, I decided on "Mean Girls" I didn't really want to watch it, but I didn't know what to watch. Well after I put the movie in I fell asleep.

While I was sleeping, I was dreaming about my mom. _My mom and I were sitting in a field full of flowers. While we were sitting there in silence, my mom then got up and started to run. She was running, and I started to chase after her. While I was chasing her, the scenery changed. We were in the hospital now. I was still chasing her, but it was like everything around us was getting slower and slower. Then bam! Everything had suddenly stopped. When I looked around, I saw my mom laying in a hospital. She was screaming. Screaming for help. I started to run after her, but my legs wouldn't move. I tried screaming, but I had no voice._

Then I was awaken to Hanabi screaming. Quickly I ran downstairs and saw Kiba trying to kiss her.

"What are you doing Kiba?" I yelled.

"Hinata help me, he thinks I'm you." I then quickly went to her need and tried pushing Kiba away from her. It wasn't an easy task because I was pregnant.

Finally after, what seemed like forever, Kiba sat down on the floor away from Hanabi.

"Are you okay Hanabi?"

"Yeah I am. I was just finishing up cleaning and then he grabbed me and tried kissing me. He was saying he was sorry babe and stuff like that. I didn't know what to do, so I just screamed" I could tell she was scared.

"Babe, I need your help with something." I could tell Kiba wasn't all there, he was staring at the wall when he said that.

"Yeah, with what?"

"Remember how I left early to get some things," I nodded. "Well I got something else, in my bag, in the front pocket there's a little box. Grab it and open it." I went back to my bedroom and looked for the bag. I couldn't find it. Then I went to the spare bedroom and saw his bag. I looked in the front pocket and saw a box. I grabbed the box and opened it. All I could think of was how beautiful it was. It had to be the most beautiful butterfly necklace ever.

In excitement I went downstairs to thank Kiba, but I couldn't do that. I looked on the couch and he was passed out again. So I decided to go to Hanabi's room and show her.

"It's so beautiful." I agreed with her.

"How was your trip?"

"It was nice, I guess." I could tell something big had happened, but I didn't bother asking.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Uh, yeah what's up?"

"Well, while I was cleaning the vomit, Kiba was talking in his sleep. He was saying 'You can't take her. Not her.' stuff like that. What was he talking about?" I didn't know what I should tell her. I knew what he was talking about. He was talking about his mom, but I didn't know if it was in my place I should tell her.

"If I tell you, you can't tell a single soul." she nodded.

"Well Kiba's mom isn't doing to well." My eyes started to get watery at the thought of her.

"And?"

"Well she has cancer." As soon as I said cancer, Hanabi looked down in sadness.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone or talk about it around Kiba. He's still very sad about it." she nodded.

"Well I'm going to bed. It's getting pretty late and you should get going to bed as well. You have school tomorrow." As I was leaving the room, Hanabi yelled out to me.

"You would to if you didn't get pregnant." She was right.

After I left the room, I went to a closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow for Kiba. When I got to the living room, Kiba was making a sniffling sound. By the sound of it, I thought he was crying. Hearing him cry, broke my heart. I walked towards him and put the blanket on him. When I put the blanket on him, that was when I knew for sure. He was defiantly crying. I couldn't stand it and I didn't want to wake him up, so I went upstairs.

When I got to my room, I just laid in bed. I put the blanket over me and I cried. Tears were just coming out of my eyes, I didn't know why I started to cry, but I kept on crying.

When I woke up the next day, my eyes were puffy and red. I went to the washroom and took a shower. I got out and went downstairs to wake up Hanabi.

"Why'd you wake me? I was having such a good dream." Just like me, she wasn't a morning person.

"Well you have to get up for school." With that I left. As I was leaving the room, the phone started to ring.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hi, Hinata?"

"Yes?" By the sound of it, I think it was Kiba's mom."

"Did Kiba come back?"

"Yeah, he came back last night, but no car."

"What do you mean no car?"

"Well after I came home, I went inside and only Kiba was there. I looked outside and his car wasn't outside. He said he left his car at a field or something."

"Was he drinking?"

"Yeah he was."

"I was afraid of this."

"Of what?"

"Well where's Kiba right now?"

"Just wait." I then proceeded to the couch to give the phone to Kiba, but no Kiba. Now where could he be?

"I'll tell him to give you a call, okay?"

"Well just tell him I go for surgery next week." with that, she hung up the phone.

Did she just say she goes for surgery? Well I had to tell Kiba, but first I went into the kitchen so I can cook breakfast for Hanabi. I got there, to see Kiba sitting at the table.

"Your mom called." After I said that, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Kiba rushed to me.

"I don't know, I never felt this pain before."

"Just go and lay down."

"Can you get away from me? You stink!" He backed away from me after I said that.

"I'll just go and shower then. I have to look for my car anyway."

After he said that, I was making my way to the couch. I never felt this kind of pain before. It hurt. As I was laying there, Hanabi came into the room.

"What's wrong? You look like your in pain." I didn't know I looked like I was in that much pain, not till she mentioned it.

"I don't know, my stomach really hurts."

"Could you be having contraptions?" What did she just say? I'm still to early to have a baby. I still had about two months.

"What are you talking about? I can't be in labour. I still have two months." Right after I said that, I felt the sharp pain again.

"Well you look in pain, maybe you should go to the hospital."

"How am I supposed to go there? I can't drive, not when I'm in this much pain."

"Well if it means you can't go there, it just means I'm not going to school."

"Don't say that. You have to go OWWWWW!"

"Where's the pain?"

"Mostly in my lower back." Shortly after I said that, Hanabi started to rub my lower back. It felt good, then Kiba walked into the room.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I don't know."

"You don't look fine at all. Is the pain in your lower back?" I nodded.

"You might be in early labour."

"What!" This can't be happening. I still had 9 weeks to go. Or was it 8. I don't know, I couldn't think straight at time, my mind was too concentrated on the pain.

"Yeah, well I have my car now, I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"Just wait. I have to call my doctor."

"No! Were going now!" I didn't want to argue with him, but how could he know all this?

"Is your car outside?"

"Yeah, Hanabi are you coming too?"

"Of course she is! Hanabi before you get into the car, in my room there's a blue bag, grab that and hurr-OWWWW!"

"Yes." This pain was getting unbearable. I couldn't be having a baby. Not now. After I asked Hanabi to go get that bag, I proceeded to the car.

"Where'd you find your car?"

"Just a block down the street, sorry about last night."

"I don't care, as long as you don't do it again! OWWWWW! Where's Hanabi?"

"She's coming right now." After she entered the car, Kiba started to drive.

I just couldn't be in labour, I was still too early.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kiba's POV**

This couldn't be happening, it was still to early. I wake up with a bad hangover, smelling like crap and now my girlfriend might be in early labour. Not cool at all!

On the way to hospital, I got Hanabi to call my mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital.

When we got into the hospital, almost immediately, they put Hinata in a room. I sat beside her and she just looked at me in pain, I didn't like it when she looked at me like that.

After putting her into a room, they did an ultra sound and while I'm sitting beside her, all I could think of was, _Is the baby going to be okay? What about Hinata? Will the baby be healthy?_ Then my thoughts were interrupted.

"Kiba can you rub my back?" I did it with no questions asked.

"You'll be okay, just breath, the doctor should be here soon." After I said that, the doctor walked in and gave her a needle. Shortly after, they put an IV in her hand, and told me that she'll need an emergency C-Section. I was scared at the thought of that.

"I'll be right back babe, I just gotta call my mom and tell her what's happening, okay?" She nodded and got Hanabi to start rubbing her back.

I went into the hallway and called my mom "Mom, you have to hurry up, Hinata is going to have a baby."

"What? Doesn't she have 9 weeks to go?"

"Yeah, but the doctor said they have to do an emergency C-Section on her."

"I'm on my way and Uh I have to talk to you about something after."

"It doesn't matter right now, just come!" What was she talking about? Well I didn't really care at all, all I cared about was the health of my girlfriend and my soon to be born baby.

I walked back into the room and Hinata was screaming in pain. All this screaming was giving me a headache. All I could think of was, why did I have to drink last night?

"Kiba, what's going to happen?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Well the doc said that you have to go for an emergency C-Section."

"What?"

"I know, I know, but if you don't get it done, the baby might not make it." My eyes started to tear at the last few words. I didn't want that, I wanted both of them to make it.

"Don't say that!" After she yelled that, my mom called.

"Just wait Hinata, it's my mom, I have to pick this up." I answered.

"What room are you guys in?"

"Were on the 3rd floor, in room, I don't even know. I'll get Hinata's sister to meet you." After I said that, I hung up the phone, I didn't want to be rude to my mom, but Hinata needed me right now.

I sat beside her bed, and held her hand. There was no words to describe how scared I was.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She yelled that, now I wasn't scared of just the health of both of them, I was just terrified at Hinata. She was furious!

"For what I did last night." I wish I didn't say that because she looked scarier then she did before, but I was saved. My mom walked into the room.

"Is everything alright?" My mom asked. Hinata replied with a scream. She was in pain, and then I thought to myself. _When is she going in for an emergency C-Section?_

"Okay, now all I need is a parent consent to sign the papers for the C-Section." The nurse walked in asking, my mom was the only one that could sign, so she signed the papers. After that was dealt with, Neji and TenTen walked in.

"Are you okay Hinata?" They both asked at the same time. Now who told them?

"Yeah, they're just getting ready for a C-Section." I told them. Shortly after they asked, the nurse came in and told Hinata there ready for the procedure. Now at the time, I was scared to the bone.

"Kiba, stay with me no matter what." I nodded and asked the nurse if I can come into the operation room. All she said was for me to put on those weird surgery jackets and hat. I did as she said and was now in the operation room.

"Okay Hinata, I'm going to give you a needle and then your lower body is going to start to feel numb." She nodded and she then grabbed onto my hand. I held her hand with all my might. _Now it's going to happen. Its really happening now!_, I thought to myself.

"Babe I'm scared." Hinata had said to me, which was weird because she never calls me babe.

"It's okay, everything will be alright. Our Tenshi will be alright." I tried to reassure her, but I wasn't sure myself.

"Okay were starting now." The doctor had said. Now it's really happening. I didn't feel good at all, now my hangover is really starting to kick in and my baby girl was about to be born. This was all to much for me.

While thinking intensively, Hinata squeezed my hand and asked.

"Will our baby be alright?" I didn't know how to reply, so all I said was.

"Let's hope so." We stared at each other and then we heard a cry.

"You have a baby girl." After hearing the doctor say that, Hinata and I were crying. It really happened.

"Rush her to the table, and get her washed." After the doctor said that, they started to get Hinata ready to go to the room. I stayed with her the whole time, but I really wished I could leave because I wasn't feeling the greatest at the time.

"Is our baby alright?" Hinata had asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I think she'll be alright." I answered with one of my soft smiles.

After about 30 minutes, we were now back into the room. When I got back to the room, I went for a bottle of water. I was really thirsty at the time, but even drinking all that water I was still thirsty. Then Hinata and I sat there waiting for them to bring the baby.

While Hinata and I were waiting in the room, Hanabi, TenTen and Neji walked into the room.

"So is everything okay? How's the baby? What did you have?" I never knew a girl could ask so much questions, but then again they were always confusing in the first place.

"Everything's fine, right now were waiting for them to bring her and-"

"It's a girl?" Her and Hanabi screamed in excitement. I really wish they would calm down.

"Can you guys quiet down? I'm really tired and all I want is to see my baby and rest. Is that too much to ask for?" After Hinata said that, silence filled the room.

After what felt like forever, they brought the baby. Hinata held the baby and I looked at her, she looked really happy holding her.

"Did you guys think of names?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, were going to name her Tenshi." Hinata replied softly.

"That's a really cute name." Hanabi said.

"She's so cute." I heard Hinata say. I had to agree with her, our baby was cute. After she said that, that's when I realized my mom wasn't in the room.

"Do you guys know where my mom is?" Everyone was silent after I asked.

"Uhm, I think she's in the hallway. It looked like she was talking to a doctor or something."

"Uh, thanks." I told Hinata I'll be right back. When I got to the hallway, my mom was no where to be found. So I decided to go look for her in the smoking area. Knowing her, she would probably have a smoke.

I made it outside and saw her sitting on a bench. It was kinda chilly outside, but I liked it. It was relaxing and good for a hangover.

"Hey mom, it's a baby girl." She nodded and looked up towards the sky.

"That's good to hear, is she alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Their both okay and as far as I know, the baby's really healthy." We sat there in silence. It was nice, but I wanted to talk to her about something, but what?

"Well now you know I have cancer, but what you don't know is I go for surgery next week." I gave her a shocked look. What did she say? Did she say she goes for surgery next week? Next week?

"What!"

"Don't get upset, you just had a baby girl, I'm telling you now because you needed to know."

"Mom, can we not talk about it all? Let's just go upstairs and go see my baby girl."

"Okay, but so you know I'm really happy for you, even though it's at such a young age." I think she's talking about me being a dad. Well after she said that, we went upstairs. We didn't talk at all on the way up. The silence was killing me.

We got the room, Hinata and my mom got really excited. I guess she would because she had no mother to be excited for her.

"Can I hold her?" asked my mom. Hinata gave her Tenshi. My mom had tears in her eyes, as she held Tenshi.

"We named her Tenshi, Kiba thought of the name."

"Well you must be a happy mom." She looked up at Hinata and I, we both smiled. I couldn't help but smile. I was really happy to see everyone happy. After my mom held Tenshi, Hanabi grabbed her, then Neji and then TenTen.

Everyone was really happy. I was happy that Hinata and Tenshi was healthy. After everyone visited, I looked at the time and it was noon. Wow, I've been here since 8:00am.

"So I'm guessing you guys all skipped to stay here?" Everyone laughed. Hinata told everyone to quiet down because she was putting the baby to bed. Everyone did as she asked. Then slowly one by one, they all left to get lunch. I waited till everyone left, so I can talk to Hinata in peace.

"Our baby looks so cute."

"She really does, just like her mother." She smiled after I said that.

"I'm really happy she's alright. I was scared when you told me I was getting a C-Section. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost her."

"You don't need to think like that now, just admire her and love her. That's all she needs." She smiled.

"When did you get so smart?"

"I don't-"

"But you have to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Please don't drink again. I don't want that kind of life and I was just really scared and-"

"I promise, and how about this?"

"What?"

"We don't keep secrets from each other." She nodded, then I went to her and gave her a gentle kiss. Were a family now.


	15. Chapter 15

After lunch, everyone came back to the room and told Kiba and I they were just going to go. As soon as they left I went for a nap. It was exhausting having everyone there and asking to hold Tenshi and ask how I was doing.

Shortly after I fell asleep, it felt like I was awaken almost immediately. I was awaken by Tenshi crying. So I picked her up and started to get ready to breastfeed.

"Doesn't that hurt your boob?"

"No. If it did, I probably wouldn't be doing this."

"I just thought maybe it would hurt."

"Oh, well it doesn't."

After about ten minutes, Tenshi had fallen asleep. Slowly I put her back in the hospital bed. When she was laying, I was filled with joy and happy at the fact that she's all mine.

"I just love her so much and you know what?" I asked Hanabi.

"What's that?"

"She's all mine." I gave a big smile.

"Hey, where'd Kiba go?"

"Well he said he needed to get something to eat. He didn't get to eat when they were all here."

"That's weird, I could've sworn I seen him leave to get lunch."

"Well he didn't. Uhm, I was wondering if I can go out tonight, please?"

"Why so you can see your boyfriend?" I was joking with her, but by the way she started to blush, I think I just found out something about her.

"Uh, no. That's crazy talk." She looked away saying that and that's when I knew she did have a boyfriend.

"Who is it?" I asked almost immediately.

"It's no one and I'm just gonna leave, Kiba's here anyway." After she said that, she stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, I just asked her if she had a boyfriend and then she got upset and stormed off."

"So does she?"

"I think so, but I know she won't tell me."

"I don't think Neji likes me so much." I gave Kiba a puzzling look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well when they were all here, Neji kept on looking at me weird-"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you." I lied, it entirely means he doesn't like him. I knew Neji my whole life and when he doesn't like someone, he gives them a certain look.

"That's not all, just now when I went to go get myself something to eat, he talked to me."

"And?"

"Well he said he hated the fact that I got you pregnant and left you for four months."

"Just don't let it bother you. I've known Neji my whole life, he'll eventually come around to like you."

"And when will that be?"

"I don't know, but I hope soon." We sat there in silence. Then after a little while, I asked Kiba if Hanabi brought the blue bag. He nodded and pointed beside the bed, the bag was right there. I opened it and all of my baby's stuff was in there. I moved stuff around and there it was. My iPod.

"What's in there anyway?"

"Just baby's things and some of my things."

"When did you get it ready?" That's a good question, when did I get it ready?

"I think I put this bag together early this month."

"Oh, well that's cool." After he said that, I put on one side of my ear phones in and scrolled through the songs. As I was scrolling, I just didn't know what to listen to.

"Hey, move over a bit. I'll lay with you."

"Yeah, just be careful with my stomach."

"Does it still hurt from the C-Section?" I nodded and Kiba laid beside me.

"How long will it take to heal?"

"The nurse told me about three months."

"Wow, three months."

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me much because you'll be with me, right?"

"Of course, there's no where else I would be right now. That reminds me, I have to call my sister and tell her you had a baby."

"I thought your sister didn't like me."

"She might act like she doesn't care, but she cares for you."

"Can that wait?"

"Why?"

"I just want us to lay here and relax, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah." he then put his arm around me and held me. It was comfortable and I felt very safe. As I was laying, I was still scrolling through my music and finally I decided to just hit shuffle. The song that popped up made me laugh, it was "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany. I started to giggle.

"Why you laughing?"

"This song that just popped up on the shuffle is funny."

"Which song?" After he asked, I didn't even get to reply. He just grabbed the other side of the ear phone and put it in his ear. After doing so, he started to laugh with me.

"Shh, you don't want to wake up baby."

"Okay, okay, but what song is that?"

"I Think We're Alone Now."

"Well you know what?" he whispered into my ear. Then Tenshi started crying.

"That our baby is crying because we need to change her?" Kiba gave me a shocked look, like he didn't expect that at all. Then he started to giggle. I got out of his hold and walked to change my baby's diaper.

While I was changing her, a nurse walked in and told me I can leave in a couple of days. I was happy. I wasn't even at the hospital for a full day and already I didn't like it all. After I was done changing Tenshi, I went back to the bed and got ready to feed her again.

For the second time, I put Tenshi back into the hospital bed. Shortly after I did that, I told Kiba I was going to take a nap.

"Yeah, I guess I'll call my sister and tell her."

**Kiba's POV**

Shortly after Hinata fell asleep, I watched both of them sleep so quietly. Then I went into the hallway to call my sister. I didn't want to, but I knew she wanted to know this.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hi is Hana there?" Even hearing my fathers bastard voice sickened me. Everything about him pissed me off.

"Just give me a second."

"Hello?"

"Hi Hana, it's Kiba. I've got some news for you."

"What's up?"

"Hinata had a baby girl."

"Isn't it a bit early for that?"

"Yeah, but early this morning she had some pains. We got to the hospital and the doc said she was in early labour. They had to do an emergency C-Section on her. So after all that, we now have a little girl."

"Wow, what did you name her?"

"We decided on Tenshi."

"Thats really cute, but dad wants me right now. See you later."

"Hey before you hang up, I've got something to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Did you know about mom?"

"What are you talking about Kiba?"

"Well about her having cancer." I said the last word quietly. After I said that, I heard some breathing and then the dial tone. Great she hung up on me I thought to myself. I guess she never knew about mom and was just shocked. Was it really my place to tell her though? I phone her to let her know about my baby girl, then I go and tell her mom has cancer. Gosh I'm really an idiot.


	16. Chapter 16

It felt great to leave the hospital. It's only been a few days since we left the hospital and already Tenshi is very alert. If she hears something, she looks around to try and find where the noise is coming from. Everything she does is just so adorable. Kiba is a big help as well. I don't think I would be able to handle being a single mom. I'm just really glad were still together.

"Hey babe look at her face." He stared at her and started to laugh. Tenshi was making a funny face.

"Don't laugh at her." I pushed Kiba.

"I'm sorry, but she's just so cute." I smile at him and then the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is Kiba there?"

"Here Kiba, it's for you." I gave him the phone and began to wonder who was on the phone. It wasn't his mom, it sounded like someone younger.

"Uh, I have to go and pick up my sister."

"Oh, that was your sister?"

"Yeah, she's waiting at the bus station for me."

"Do you want me to come?"

"I'd like that, but she only wants me to go. Sorry babe, but I won't be gone long." He smiled softly at me. I smiled back, then Tenshi started to cry. She always cried before Kiba goes somewhere. I think it's cute.

"Well see ya in a bit," with that he left the house. It was silent in the house. The only noise you could hear was Tenshi crying. I went to her need and held her. When I held her, my world felt complete. She made me really happy.

I walked around with her for a bit, I looked at the time and it said 3:48 pm. Hanabi should be home soon, I thought to myself. I continued to walk around with Tenshi, before I realized it, she fell asleep. I put her down and went to the kitchen. I looked in the fridge, nothing looked good. I looked in the cupboard, nothing looked good, but when I looked on the table... I hit the jackpot. There was some green apples. I grabbed one, then looked in the cupboard and grabbed the peanut butter. I cut up the apples and put some peanut butter on it. As I was eating, I thought to myself, I still eat as if I'm still pregnant.

As I was eating, the phone began to ring.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hey babe, what you doing right now?"

"Just eating, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, do you think you can come to the hospital?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's my mom, I completely forgot her surgery is today." I looked at the calendar and realized that today was the day she goes for surgery. How could I forget?

"I'll call Neji and ask him to give me a ride then. I'll see you as soon as I can," then I heard a click. I called Neji and asked for a ride, he said he'll be here in ten minutes. I looked around the room and saw the diaper bag. Then I was making my way to my bedroom, but didn't quite make it too far. I walked by the door, Hanabi and Neji walked in.

"Hey guys. Neji I'll be right out, I just have to get baby ready." I ran up the stairs.

"Where you going?" Hanabi yelled. I didn't really pay attention to her, I just needed to get ready to leave. Finally after five minutes, Neji and I were out the door.

"Why do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Kiba's mom is going for surgery today."

"Oh, what for?"

"It doesn't concern you." I didn't want to be rude, but he didn't know and I didn't want to tell him because Kiba and Neji don't like each other. Correction, Neji doesn't like Kiba at all.

"Oh, well were almost there."

"Okay." After about fifteen minutes, Neji stopped in front of the main entrance. Before I went inside, I called Kiba and asked what room they were in. As I was making my way to the elevator, there was a lady walking behind me with her hair in a ponytail. I didn't really give too much attention to her, but when I walked into the elevator, I started to realize that she looked like someone I knew. On the way, the elevator ride was silent. As I was making my way out of the elevator, the lady followed me. I got to the hospital room and the lady was still following me. In fact, she followed me all the way inside the room.

"Hey guys, just went to get a coffee." After the strange lady spoke, that's when I knew who it was. It was Kiba's sister.

"Hey Hana, this is Hinata."

"Hi." I gave a shy wave as well. After I spoke, the room went silent. To break the silence, Kiba's mom started to hum a song. While she was laying there in the bed, she looked so helpless. Like all her willpower to do anything was lost.

"Hey mom, you wanna hold baby before you go for surgery?" Kiba asked his mom. She nodded and so I proceeded to get Tenshi out of the car seat.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"Mom can I hold her next?" Hana smiled and went beside the hospital bed to get a better look at her.

"Yeah." Shortly after she said that, she handed Tenshi to Hana. When Hana held her, she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Kiba you make em good." Hana said, we all started to laugh after she said that.

"The nurse said I go for surgery in about forty-five minutes."

"Are you scared?" Kiba and Hana asked at the same time.

"Not really because I was able to see all of you guys before I go for surgery. I know our lives weren't always perfect, but I'm just really glad I had you guys in my life. Can everyone except Hinata leave the room?" They did as she said and I waited.

"So..." I didn't really know what to say, so I sat there quietly.

"I'm only going to ask you once."

"Yes?"

"Are you really happy with Kiba?"

"Of course I am. Why would you say that? I love him for him. I don't care if we aren't perfect. No one in this world is perfect and-" she cut me off.

"Calm down. I'm asking because I'm scared of you getting hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying this for your the safety of your feelings. I don't want to see you and Tenshi having an unstable life. Believe me, it's not the greatest raising two children on your own. Even after Kiba's dad took Hana, it was still hard because that's when Kiba was always doing his own thing and I was never home for him. I was always at work and I didn't even think about his feelings. I just don't want that kind of life for you and your baby, okay?"

"I understand, but just trust me, okay?"

"Yeah I do, but just remember what I said, okay?" I nodded.

"You can tell them to come back in here now." I went into the hallway and told Hana and Kiba they could come back inside. After they came back to the room, Tenshi started to cry. When I was making my way to pick her up, Hana made it to her before I did. She picked her up and walked around with her.

"I think she's hungry Hana."

"Okay, while you get ready, I'll hold her. Alright?" I nodded and asked Kiba to pass me my bag. I grabbed a receiving blanket and asked Hana for Tenshi. She gave me her and I wrapped her up. After I wrapped her, I started to feed her. While I was feeding her, the door opened and everyone except me looked surprised. I didn't know why they were so surprised.

"Why are you here?"

"Kiba calm down." Kiba's mom tried to calm Kiba, but I was still trying to figure out, who was at the door?

"Dad why are you here?" Oh, so that's who it is. He was a very tall guy and Kiba looked nothing like him. He had no hair and had a very deep voice.

"I'm here to see my granddaughter of course."

"Dad just get out of here, I don't want you here!"

"Just calm down Kiba, have you ever thought maybe I wanted to see him?" I said to Kiba. I know it was maybe wrong for me to see him, but I did want to see him.

"So you called him here?"

"Of course not, I didn't even know he was going to come, but I did want to see him." After I finished talking, Kiba and Hana stormed out of the room. By that time, Tenshi was finish eating and was fast asleep.

"What is your real purpose here Seiji?"

"I wanted to see you and my granddaughter. That's my only purpose."

"Why now?" After she asked, I was going to leave the room, but I didn't make it too far.

"Hinata you can stay, it's okay. I don't think were going to be talking much longer anyway." After she said that, the room went silent.

"Why did you come? Is it because you felt sorry for me?"

"It was nothing like that, I miss you. I want us to stay together with the little time you have."

"I don't want that, just leave this room and don't come back. You had a chance to love me, but you chose not to. Instead you just went and cheated on me. Why act like you love me now? I don't need your sympathy."

"It's not out of sympathy, or anything like that. I love you and I regret my past, just believe me and let me spend your last days with you."

"Just get out!" She yelled, and he left the room.

After he left, Hana, Kiba and a nurse walked in. The nurse told us to wait in the waiting room, it was time for the surgery now.

We were in the waiting room, all three of us were very quiet. Finally after about ten minutes I broke the silence.

"Kiba why don't like your dad?"

"It's simple, he cheated on my mom and left us just like that."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say, so we sat there doing nothing. I was surprised that Tenshi didn't wake with all the noise that was going on around us.

After a while, Kiba got up and said he was going to get a coffee. Hana and I sat there in silence.

"I envy you." She said after awhile.

"What?"

"I'm jealous of you because you have a baby." What was she talking about? I thought to myself.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I would've been a mom too, but it didn't work out."

"Wh-what happened?" I tried to stay calm, but the news I just found out were shocking.

"I miscarried. Thats why I envy you. You were able to have a baby and I miscarried." she started to cry when she finished. I didn't know what to do so I just rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, you might be able to get another chance."

"That won't be possible."

"Why?"

"Because my doctor said I can't have kids." She started to cry harder this time.

"It's alright. How about this, you be the godmother of our baby?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we didn't put one on the birth certificate yet."

"You're really the best." She wiped away her tears and calmed herself down. Shortly after she wiped the tears away, Kiba came back with coffee for all of us.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"It's nothing." Once again, we sat there in silence again. After about an hour and half, a nurse came and told us horrible news. The nurse had told us that the surgery didn't do to well, she also told us that the cancer started to spread throughout her body more and she probably only has a few months left in her life.

"Ca-can we go see her?" Hana asked with tears in her eyes.

"You can go to her room right now, but she probably won't wake for about another twenty minutes." We all nodded and proceeded to the room.

On the way up on the elevator, we all stayed quiet. Even after we were in the room, we still stayed silent. The only thing you could here in the room was Hana crying. I felt sorry for her, especially because she wasn't really there for her mom.

Just as the nurse said, twenty minutes has passed and Kiba's mom woke up. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she asked for was water. I got up and gave her some water. She told us everything will be alright because we were in her life, but I couldn't help but cry. I didn't want her to die. I wanted my daughter to have a grandmother. This just couldn't happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Kiba and I try to see his mom as much as we can. After we found out that she doesn't have much time left, we decided to be apart of her life as much as we could. We didn't want he to die thinking no one cared.

Four months has already passed since we got the big news. She's still fighting, but every time I go and visit her, she's getting weaker and weaker. Just the last month, her hair started to fall out more. Seeing her in pain like this is quite sad. This is the second time I had to deal with this, but somehow it seems different. By different I mean that it seems that I got closer with her than I did with my own mother. It might very cruel of me to say that, but I do believe that.

These four months have passed very quickly and already Tenshi is getting big. I never knew babies grew so fast. While she was growing quickly, Kiba's mom was slowly dying in the hospital. It was heartbreaking to even think like that, but sooner or later the truth would have to be faced. I chose to look at the truth then later, for if I waited for later, my heart would be breaking more. I didn't want that.

"BABE! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH MY MOM!"

"Okay, I'll get baby ready right now." What was happening to her now? Don't tell me she's going yet, please don't leave. Just don't leave yet. I was thinking to myself.

After we put baby in the car, we left for the hospital. I called Hanabi on the way there and told her I won't be home because I'm at the hospital. She understood.

We got to the hospital and rushed to her room. When we got to the room, she didn't look the greatest, it was breaking my heart. Could she really be dying right now?

"Mom, just stay strong. Okay?" After Kiba had said that, his mom started to cough heavily. That didn't sound good.

"Baby, you know I love you right? You know I love all of you guys, right?"

"Of course mom, but don't talk like that. You have to stay strong." I can see tears coming down Kiba's face after he finished talking. As soon as he started to cry, I couldn't help but cry also.

"Don't cry for my sake. Be happy that I was in your life. Just remember I've always loved you guys and I'll always be in your hearts. Remember the memories we shared, then that way I'll always be with you guys." As soon as she finished, we all sat there and cried.

"But you have to stay strong." I pleaded.

"How about this, you tell me a story and hold my hand. Both of you hold my hand." Kiba and I both did as she asked.

"One time, there was this lake and uh it was right outside of town. We used to go fishing in the summer and canoeing in it. You see one November this flock of ducks came in and landed on that lake, then the temperature drops so fast that the lake just froze right there. The ducks they flew off and they took that lake with em and now they say that lake is somewhere in Georgia." Kiba was the one that told the story.

"You cheater, your not supposed to steal a story from a movie." I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's all I could think of mom." He smiled widely.

"It's okay, it was a nice story. A story that I'll remember forever." She messed around Kiba's hair while saying that. Then she turned to me and said "Remember what I said."

"How could I forget."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"It's a lady thing, you wouldn't understand."

"You guys are just plain mean." Shortly after he said that the room went silent. After a little while, Kiba's mom started to cough loudly.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, best I felt all day." She gave me a smile while saying that, but I knew she was lying.

"Do you want anything?"

"I just want to rest, is that okay?"

"You can do that." Shortly after I said that, she fell asleep. Kiba and I stayed in the silent room for awhile. After about thirty minutes I dozed off myself. When I woke up, I woke up to Kiba crying.

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone, they took her and here I am stuck."

"What do you mean she's gone? She past away?" He nodded and I started to cry. I couldn't help myself. While I was crying I can feel Kiba wrap his arm around me.

"It's okay, she won't be hurting no more."

"Your right." After saying that, a nurse came in and told us to wait in the other room while she puts her things together. We both nodded and waited for the nurse in the waiting room. While sitting there, our Tenshi was laying there so calmly. If only she understood what was going on.

After what felt like forever, the nurse walked into the waiting room. She handed us a box and told us that they took her body to the morgue. We nodded and took the box from her. After she walked away, I opened the box, but Kiba stopped me.

"Just wait till we get home." I nodded and saw the nurse walking back with forms. She handed it to us and told us we have to sign it. We agreed and she walked away.

After signing the papers, Kiba and I left the hospital. On the way back, we didn't say anything. We were silent. I hated the silence, I've got too much taste of silence. To break the silence, I didn't know what to say.

We made it back to the house and then we went inside. I took Tenshi out of the car seat and put her in the crib. After doing so, I just stood there and cried. I didn't know what to do anymore. While crying, I heard someone walk in. I looked in the doorway to see Hanabi.

"Don't mind me, I just had something in my eye." I lied.

"Don't lie to me, why are you and Kiba crying?"

"It's nothing okay." I didn't want to talk about, but if I didn't want to talk about it why was I still crying?

"Was it Kiba's mom?" I nodded.

"What happened? Did something bad happen?" I nodded once again.

"She had past away about and hour ago."

"Come here give me a hug." I walked to her and she hugged me. It felt good. I don't remember the last time we hugged, I think it was when our mom had past away. We weren't that close after Tenshi was born, it was almost like we were more distant than we were before and now here she was comforting me for someone else's mom.

"You can let go of me now. I'm going to go downstairs and see Kiba. You'll keep an eye on Tenshi?

"Yeah." I left the room after she said that. I got downstairs and Kiba was no where to be find. All I could think of was, please don't be drinking again.

I looked around the house again, still no Kiba. So I went outside to see Kiba standing there. I went outside and to see Kiba smoking.

"How long have you been smoking for?"

"For awhile now I guess, it calms me down."

"I see. You okay?"

"Not really, but I just don't want to talk about it. I just want to look at the beautiful stars." After he said that, I looked up at the sky with him. It was a really beautiful night.

"The weathers nice for July evening, don't you think?"

"Yeah, the stars look nice too."

"Does your sister know yet?"

"Yeah, I told her while you were upstairs. She said she's going to come here for the funeral."

"Oh, well I'm going to go inside. I'm getting kinda chilly." he nodded and I went inside.


	18. Chapter 18

We all started to sing Happy birthday, for today was the day that Tenshi turns one. I thought to myself, Wow, a year has already passed. I do have to say, it wasn't an easy. I just wish Kiba was here. Lately Kiba hasn't been around. All he does is drink and stay out all night. I didn't want him to be around Tenshi while he was drinking, so I broke up with him. I'm really glad I have good friends and a good family. If it wasn't for them, I don't know what I would be doing right now.

"She looks so cute." TenTen had said.

"I bought her those clothes." Hanabi had said cheerfully. We all started to laugh. It was a beautiful day out, even though there was still snow on the ground.

While we were all standing there taking pictures, laughing, I could here someone banging on the door. I went to go and check.

"Hello?" When I opened the door, Kiba was standing there. He didn't look the greatest. He started to drink a lot shortly after we had his moms funeral.

"Hey babe, today's her birthday, right?"

"Can you just leave? Your drunk and I don't want you here!" I tried to push him out of the house, but I wasn't strong enough.

"Come on, you gotta let me stay. It is her first birthday."

"No! Just leave!" I yelled that and right away Neji came to my aid.

"Can you just leave? We don't ask much of you." Neji asked Kiba as calm as he could, but the look in his eyes told different. He wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"Come on just let me stay." Shortly after he said that, Neji finally got him outside and we closed the door on him. I went to the window and I can see him leaving, but then he passes out. I ran to his aid and called for help. Neji came outside and helped me bring him in.

"Hanabi, get some blankets and bring them to the couch. He's just freezing."

"Got it."

"TenTen can you put some water up for tea?" She nodded and made her way to the kitchen. I sat beside Kiba and all I did was cry.

"What did you get yourself into Kiba?" I whispered.

"Hey Hinata, do you think it's alright for him to stay here."

"Of course I do. He's sick and he needs my help, just go and get Tenshi out of the highchair."

"Okay." While I was sitting there, I could hear Kiba mumbling in his sleep. He was saying "What am I doing?" he repeated himself three times. All I could think of was what was he doing? Where is the Kiba that I loved? Where'd the old you go? Why are you hiding from me?

"The tea's ready." I nodded and went to the kitchen and grabbed Tenshi. I sat at the table and put Tenshi on my lap.

"Thanks for the tea."

"No problem, but what are you going to do about Kiba?"

"I don't know TenTen. All I know is he's not the Kiba I know. He's someone totally different."

"Okay then." We all sat there sipping on our tea. We were silent for awhile.

"Momma."

"Was that Tenshi?" Neji asked.

"I think so. You guys didn't say anything, right?"

"Mommaaaa." It was defiantly her.

"It was her." TenTen screamed in excitement.

"Awesome!" Hanabi said.

"She finally said it." We've been trying for months now, and finally she said her first word. It's a bonus too, it was her first birthday. We all were happy and then everyone started leaving one by one.

"Well I gotta go, my mom doesn't want me home to late." TenTen had said.

"Okay, see ya later." She gave Tenshi a gentle kiss and then left.

"Hey Hinata, what are you going to do about Kiba?" Neji asked. What was I going to do?

"I don't know, I just want him to stay here away from the alcohol. I know I said we broke up, but I think now is a chance for him to get cleaned up. It might not work, but we won't know unless we try. Right?"

"Yeah, but what if he tries something stupid?"

"Well can't you just stay the night then? It'll be better that way, right?"

"Okay, but what if he doesn't get cleaned up? What if he just wakes up and leaves again?"

"Then I'll let him leave. As much as it's going to hurt, I'll let him. I can't keep letting him back even if I feel sorry for him. It might not be the best thing, but at the same time it might also be the best thing."

"Okay, I'll just go to my house and get my things. I'll be back in about thirty minutes. If anything happens, call right away. Okay?"

"Yeah." After I said that, he finished the tea and left the house.

I looked at the time and it said it was 8:39pm, time for Tenshi's bedtime. I went to the other room and put her to bed. After Kiba and I broke up, Tenshi started to sleep with me. I liked it better that way. I didn't feel so lonely.

After she had fallen asleep, I went downstairs and sat on the recliner. I put my headphones on and turned the volume all the way up. I started to sing along.

_From hundreds of miles you cry like a baby_

_You plead with me, shout, scream, tell me I'm staying_

_I know I know I know, I'm still your love_

_Back from the last place that I wanted to fake you_

_Laugh with me, shout, scream now tell me you're staying_

_I know I know I know, you're still my love_

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

_Box after box and you're still by my side_

_The weather is changing and breaking my stride_

_I know I know I know, it's just this day_

_House after house, just like car after car_

_You see club after club and it all seems so far_

_I know I know I know what else are we here for_

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

_Stick your hands inside of my pockets_

_Keep them warm while I'm still here_

_Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all_

_Last night I was writing about you_

_I know my screaming and shouting won't keep you_

_I know I know I know, you're still my love_

_I wake up to the sound of you working_

_You're one room right over, stressing and loving me_

_I know I know I know, be still my love_

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

_Stick your hands inside of my pockets_

_Keep them warm while I'm still here_

_Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all_

_Stick your heart inside of my chest_

_Keep it warm here while we rest_

_Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all_

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

After the song was finished, I turned my iPod down and looked at Kiba. It pained me to see him like that. All I wanted was for things to go back to normal.

Neji came back and I decided to just go to bed. The next day Tenshi and I went downstairs to eat. I was making breakfast for all of us. Neji walked into the kitchen and picked up Tenshi, then gave her a big smooch.

"You have to be one of the best uncles ever." I smiled widely. Neji was really the best. Every time I needed help with Tenshi, he would come over and help. Pretty much anything I needed help with, he would come to my rescue. I just wish it didn't have to be him, I wish it was Kiba doing all of these things.

I looked into the living room and saw Hanabi and Kiba talking. Wonder what that was all about.

"Breakfast's ready." I yelled out. Neji and Hanabi went to the table and started to eat. It was just Kiba that wasn't there. I got him a plate ready and took it too him.

"Are you going to eat or your just sit there and starve?"

"Nah, I'm not gonna eat. I'd rather starve then get sick."

"Okay, uhm can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About us?"

"Is there even going to be an us?" He was right, was there going to be an us?

"I want there to be, but if you keep acting the way you are, it will done for sure."

"Okay, can I go and rest in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I have to feed Tenshi anyway." He kissed me after I spoke. I missed those lips of his. I didn't want him to stop kissing him, but he didn't taste good so I pulled away.

"Is Tenshi in the kitchen?" I nodded. We both made our way to the kitchen and he gave Tenshi a kiss and made his way upstairs.

After Hanabi left for school, Neji decided to leave as well. It was only Tenshi, Kiba and I at the house. I put Tenshi in the living room and turned the tv on. I then went upstairs to go and check up on Kiba. When I went to my bedroom, I screamed.

"NOOO!" I ran downstairs to get a knife. Then I quickly ran upstairs and cut Kiba down. Kiba was actually hanging. Quickly I grabbed a phone and dialed 911. I told them I needed an ambulance. After I was finished calling, I called Neji.

"He was hanging! I need you to come back and help me."

"Wait what! Who was hanging?"

"Kiba! Just hurry and come back."

"Okay, I'm not to far and did you call for an ambulance?"

"Yes, just hurry up and come. I don't know what to do," with that he hung up the phone. I didn't know what to do, so I waited downstairs for Neji. Shortly after I went downstairs, Neji walked in the door.

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs." After I told him, he ran up the stairs. I was glad Neji came because he knew CPR.

I grabbed Tenshi and held her. That's when I began to cry. After I started to cry, I saw an ambulance pull into the driveway. I opened the door for them and told them that he was upstairs. Then they quickly ran upstairs to Kiba's need.

All I could do what wait. While waiting there, I cried really hard. After about 10 minutes, one medic ran downstairs and went outside. When he came back inside the house, he brought a stretcher with him. He then quickly rushed upstairs and shortly after they came down with Kiba on the stretcher.

After the ambulance left, I put a jacket on Tenshi. Then all of us went to the hospital. When we got there, Neji went to the front desk and asked if Kiba came here yet. That's when we got the bad news. Kiba didn't make it.

"No, no. Don't say that Neji. He's still alive. I was just with him. I kissed him. He can't be dead. He's still alive." I screamed. It just couldn't be true.

"I'm sorry Hinata. They tried everything they could." After he said that, he hugged me.

"No, don't say that."

"Lets just go back." I nodded and we went back to the car.

I was silent the whole way. When we got back, I asked Neji to watch Tenshi while I went for a walk. While I was walking, I went to the nearest park and sat on a bench. I started to cry. After I started to cry, Naruto and Sasuke saw me. I haven't talked to Naruto in awhile. It was good to see him.

"What's wrong?" they both asked with a very concerned tone.

"He's gone, he's really gone this time."

"Wait who's gone?" I grabbed Naruto and hugged him.

"Kiba's gone."

"It's okay, just calm down." He started to rub my back. It felt soothing. I started to calm down. After I finish crying, I told Naruto and Sasuke what happened. We just sat there in silence after I spoke.

"He's such a asshole. He tells me he'll try and make everything work out and then he leaves me. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but let's take you back home. Your freezing out here." Sasuke said that while he gave me his jacket.

When I got home, Neji cleaned up my room. I sat on my bed and looked around the room. I looked on the floor to my right to see his jacket. I put his jacket on and smelled him. I started to cry. Then I put one hand in a pocket and felt a piece of paper, I pulled it out and opened it. It said:

Dear Hinata,

I'm sorry, but this pain in my heart won't leave. Make sure Tenshi finishes school and gets a good job and make sure you fall in love again. I don't want to leave you like this, but it's what I feel is right. I love you.

Your love,

Kiba.

After reading the letter a bunch of times, I began to cry harder. "Why Kiba? Why?" I whispered to myself. Everything was so confusing for me. I wanted to go to bed and wake up to Kiba smiling again. I wanted everything to go back to normal. Kiba would still be here, his mom would be too. We'd be a happy family again, but even believing that, I knew it wouldn't come true.

The next when I woke up, Hanabi was laying beside me.

"I need to tell you something about Kiba."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's about what we were talking about yesterday." Thats right, they were talking yesterday.

"Okay?"

"I should've told you. I probably could've saved him."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me tell you that he was sorry for everything and that he would be going far away. I didn't know he was going to kill himself. I never knew he would do that. I just thought it wasn't anything because it was Kiba. I wouldn't have thought he was going to do it." She was balling her eyes out by the time she finished.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've done something. He could've still been here. Why? Why did you keep it to yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Just leave! " She left after I screamed at her. I was so angry with her, why didn't she tell me? I wanted answers, but I wouldn't get them. All I wanted was him. I just wanted to kiss and hold him again. That's all I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for killing Kiba, but I wanted something intense like this :)**

**The song she sings is "I know I know I know" by Tegan and Sara**


	19. Epilogue

Its been five years now. Losing Kiba had to be one of the hardest things. Eventually I stopped crying and I started to live my life again. Even that wasn't enough. Every now and then, Tenshi would ask me who's the man in the pictures. I would tell her.

"It's your daddy."

"Where is he?"

"He's up in the sky with grandma."

"Why is he there?" I wouldn't know how to reply, so I wouldn't answer.

Every year after Tenshi's birthday, I go to his grave and talk to him. I would tell him about my life. Tell him, I'm missing him everyday. Even that isn't good enough. I miss his touch more then anything. When I go home, I would always make sure that the necklace he gave me was still around my neck. This necklace is very special to me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end of my first story. :'( But there will be more. xD The story went longer then I intended it to, but I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
